Chain Hearts
by WriterK1
Summary: AU: Dealing with a heart break was her problem, but her resolution was getting wasted and having a night stand with a stranger. Now that stranger won't be much of a stranger when she finds him sitting in the headmaster office. He was the headmaster, her headmaster. How can you stay away when your headmaster is sinfully handsome and your body crave for more? Alice x Shun.
1. Chapter 1: The Headmaster

**I'm writing a new story, called Chain Hearts. I hope you all like it. Don't worry, I'll still continue my other two stories. Enjoy! This chapter was proofread by Innocent Diamond.**

* * *

**I do not own Bakugan or its characters. I only own this plot. :)**

* * *

**Chain Hearts**

**Chapter 1: The Head Master**

A young woman put on her jacket as the cold breeze blew through her long orange hair and on her skin. It was July, but the climate and weather were much off. She pushed open the door of the town bar. The smell of smoke and alcohol traveled up her small nose. She took a seat at the bar counter, where she had her eyes fixed on the bartender. He slowly poured some clear liquid in a small glass. He gave her a killer smile, but the young woman rolled her eyes.

All men are the same.

She noticed a tag on his white shirt, "Dylan..." she read, admiring the name. The man had shiny gray hair and green eyes.

"You want something to drink?" he man asked, giving her a small grin. He placed his elbow on top of the bar as he waited for an answer.

"Just a shot of your best tequila." The young woman replied, she glance over the drinks behind the men, but she wasn't used to them.

"Tequila? Hmm." He poured a glass for her slowly and asked, "Problems on your mind?"

She untied her scarf from her neck and unbuttoned her coat, placing both on the seat next to her. "Love problems." she answer, reaching for the glass in the bartender's hand.

"I'm all ears." Dylan answered as he begin to dried up some wet glasses.

"My long-term boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend. It was the weekend of my eighteenth birthday. I was supposed to leave for a vacation in Paris, but on the day of my trip, I lost my flight and had to leave next morning. So I called my boyfriend, but he didn't answer. I went to his house later and found him in the bed with my best friend."

"What the hell?! What kind of friends you have?" he remarked, clicking his tongue in disappointment. The young woman finished her last sip of tequila.

Tomorrow was the first day of training at her dance intuition, it was a bad that she decided to party the day before. Memories of her ex-boyfriend with her best friend flooded her head and she wanted those images to disappear like magic. An old boom box filled her ears with music.

"I can't do anything about it." She looked at the people around. Some were talking, others were drinking, but none were singing. The young woman let the song finish and ordered another drink.

"Want company?" a male voice asked. At this point in her life, she didn't care about anything. She turned around and was face-to-face with the warmest pair of honey-brown eyes she had ever seen against his jet black hair. The man was handsome in every way: well-toned abs outlined by his white shirt, chiseled chin, and light-colored skin.

"You know what? Yes, I sure do." Suddenly, she pressing her lips to his, and he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer. The coldness of the night was going away as she felt heat rushed inside her body. She knew that once they left the bar, they were heading to his place. "Didn't get your name."

"Shun. Yours?"

"Alice."

"Pretty name and pretty face. I like it." He replied with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Thanks..." she answered sheepishly. Lust filled her eyes and mind as she begin to unzip his leather jacket, while his hand gripped her thigh. His apartment was huge, but once they stepped out of the car, her lips met his again. Discarded clothes left a trail from the main entrance to his room.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now. "Shun whispered, moving toward the bed. He pinned her onto the wall and kissed along the groove of her neck, while Alice left deep scratch marks on his nape as she ran her fingers through his hair.

She sighed and enjoy the view, but she also thought deeply about this moment. Alice was going to lose her virginity to an unknown but handsome man. Every day, she nagged about saving herself for marriage, and she now she was going to throw everything in one single night. Once it's started, there's no turning back. All Alice could do was close her eyes as she continued and remembered this perfect one night stand.

_1 Month Later_

Sweat covered her forehead, as Alice fixed her eyes on the white board ahead. The broken air conditioner rumbled across the whole room through complaining voices as she tried to focus on the teacher's lesson. It was around August, and the temperature was extremely high. Alice wiped the sweat again, and a few sprinkles landed on her paper.

"Shut up." she grumbled, loud enough for the others to hear.

"If it isn't Alice, teacher's pet." a female voice taunted from the back.

"Just shut up, Fabia." Alice said, she saw her worst enemy, Fabia Sheen, trying to suppress her. She was captain of the ballet team which mean Fabia could boss Alice all around.

"Say it to my face."

Everyone in the class let out a Uhh.

Alice stood up and pushed her chair in. She stormed across the room until she was face-to-face with Fabia. "I'm sick and tired of you always trying to get under my skin."

"You think you can run the school, but you have been only here a few weeks." Fabia argued, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not like you, for your information. I don't sleep with the popular boys and expect ranking." Alice grinned. "That's a fact, by the way." The class all cheered for Alice.

"Bitch." Fabia yelled, grabbing the young woman's orange hair. Alice pushed her off and kicked Fabia's shin with her own legs. Fabia fell on the cold floor, and Alice prevented her from getting up. "Get off me, you bitch!"

Fabia threw a few punches and kicks at Alice, who dodged most of them. Eventually, the teachers realized and called backup as they broke up the fight. "Take them to the office." a female teacher said.

Alice tugged on her arm and broke it free. Her male gym teacher walked her to the main office. All she did was say the truth and expressed her opinion. "Why did you it?" her gym teacher asked.

"Fabia is not the best classmate in class. She was annoying me, so I walked up to her and told her sincerely and honestly that I didn't like what she was doing. Then she pulled my hair, so I kicked her in self-defense, but every other attack came from her. That is the absolutely truth." After that, Alice grabbed and flipped through a magazine on the coffee table, satisfied with proving her point.

"I heard many rumors of that young woman." The gym teacher said.

"Good, because she thinks she's the ruler of the school."

Soon, Fabia came out with a grin spread wide on her face," Good luck, loser."

Alice sighed and made a ruffle in the carpet with her foot, enough for Fabia to trip. "I guess someone else needs the luck."

Fabia clenched her fist and tried to launch it at Alice but was stopped by the gym teacher. "Fabia, enough! Alice, you may go in Alice."

Alice sighed and entered the headmaster office. The office was big, with burgundy carpets, ivory curtains, white bookshelves, and mahogany desks and chairs. She sat in one of the chairs in front of the headmaster's desk, where he had his back turn to her. Alice had heard a few rumors about the headmaster, who was a young man with a proclaim nice body. She push those thoughts away and focus on the seat in front.

"Alice Gehabich." he finally spoke. A deep sensual voice came from behind the chair.

"Yes, sir?" Alice ran her fingers on the name plate titled Shun Kazami. Shun...where have I heard that name before?

The chair slowly turn around, and Alice scooted back and waited to see his face. She was met with the same pair of honey-brown eyes she saw before. His handsome face stared at her with confusion. Alice's heart beat really fast.

"_I can't believe slept with my headmaster."_

* * *

**Any comments, suggestion, and reviews are always welcome. Thanks people.**


	2. Chapter 2: Detention

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews.**

* * *

**Reviews Shout-Out:**

**Luna: Thanks for your review, I am glad you find it cool**

**Flora: I am sorry to hear that my story will be boring.**

**Ana: Thanks for your review.**

**atractive-girl: Thanks for your review.**

**Darkventus: Shun wants Alice, I hope everything goes well.**

**AliceGI: It's okay and I am glad you like it.**

**Princessalice: I wanted to show a different side of Alice.**

**strong37: Thanks for your review.**

**Nintails: So glad to hear that you love it.**

**magnax10: What will Shun do?**

**angles15: Thanks for your review.**

**Wordinikusd: thanks you and I am glad you love my story.**

**Sakurahealed: I am glad you love it.**

**olimpians17: Thanks for your review.**

**restless205: Poor Shun and Alice.**

**lamoudani51: Thanks for your review.**

**Persephonemfy: Suspend, chapter 2 is here.**

**Underword: I bring you chapter 2.**

**Christwriter: Poor Alice.**

**Amoncgods: I am glad you are exciting about the story.**

**Hinamarid" Chapter 2.**

**Zeldadeparture: I wonder too.**

**Karahorehown: Why did the man had to be so hot? Poor Alice.**

**harmonia20: I am glad you love it,**

**Starmania: I am glad you enjoy it.**

**Talia: Thanks**

**Innocent Diamond: Alice's friends are just backstabbers. How come and what is your favorite?**

**Guest: Thanks and I love Alice x Shun.**

**Strikedeathkd53019: Thanks, I am so glad you love it.**

**Flopi216: Hay Alice, pobre. Es el maestro. Gracias.**

**Natalia Erica: Yes, I do too.**

**Angeldarkus: Gracias, me agrada que te gusto.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Detention**

"Head Master." She repeat once more, as she absorb the new information. She could clearly see the night, she had met, his golden eyes lustful as they stared her.

"Ms. Alice." She heard her name coming out of his mouth, sounding like smooth jazz. Her eyes focus on him once more, her words died in her throat.

"I didn't know." She respond staring back at him. She was afraid of his reaction at this moment in time.

He was confused at first, but then he realized what she meant, "Me either." He respond grabbing a yellow folder from one of the cabinet.

"I slept with my headmaster." She said again, reality was a sad thing. The perfect stranger was here standing in front of her.

"Do you regret it?" His voice barely audible, it was like he was afraid of being heard by someone.

"No." She responded looking down at her hands. She heard chair noises and look up to see him coming toward her.

"Me neither." He respond once more grabbing her chin. She gently push his hand away, and turn her face away from his gaze.

"Please, let's leave it in the past, we were strangers back then." She answer, she kept her vision on the ground. She didn't dare meet his golden eyes, afraid of those warm eyes.

"Ms. Alice, I heard of the conflict you had with Ms. Fabia." Shun said taking a sit on his leather chair. Alice composed herself, and try to forget about him as a lover. A fantastic lover by the way.

"Yes sir." She respond back.

"I check your background, perfect graded student, community service, perfect attendance, and no delinquent records. Since, your records is perfect, I will make an exception, you will have detention with me all these week." Shun said as he wrote down on a slip the time and date period.

"Yes sir." She said once more, reaching for the white paper. She scan over it and then stuff it inside her book bag. She slowly got up and grabbed her belongings.

"Thanks." She mumbled before walking out of the office.

"How can I survive detention, if the man that made me feel like a real woman, is going to be there too?" She thought as she return back to her class.

Alice slowly walked to the cafeteria, from what she had heard, Fabia was suspend for the rest of the week. She found an empty bench outside the lunchroom. Her friends came out with lunch trays in their hands.

"Hey Alice." The young woman heard her blue-haired friend said, as she got closer.

"Runo, Julie, Mira." She knowledge them as they got closer.

"Hey Alice." Mira and Julie said in unison, and then all four girls bust out laughing.

"Is something wrong, Alice?" Runo asked, she grab a carrot and munch on it.

"No, it is just that I had detention for the rest of the week." Alice answer.

"We can stay with you." Mira commented, she grabbed her soda and opened it.

"No, it's okay. I have to stay with the headmaster." Alice respond, she grabbed the piece of paper and show it to her friends, "we can meet up Friday."

"Shopping." Julie happily chirped.

Alice dragged her feet as she made her away cross to the main office, she was looking forward to shopping with her friends, but right now her head was focus on detention with the headmaster.

She knocked a few times, until she heard the same voice that make feel the most sinfully things that night. Alice turned the handle and entered the room slowly, afraid of seeing his handsome face.

"Yes sir." She said, as she stood in front of him. He had a set a keys in his hand and his phone on the other.

"Follow me." He simple replied, standing up from the leather seat. Alice follow the black haired man, as he walked pass empty hallways. Alice found herself nervous as they walked away from the people. She mentally told herself that they were in school, not in a hotel.

"We are here." He said, standing in front of the door, he insert the key and unlock the door. It was an old room, fill with mirrors, and a stage.

"What are we going to do here?" Alice asked, placing the strap of her bag, upper on her shoulder.

"Clean the room." Shun simply said, walking across the room, he grabbed one broom and mop.

"We, right?" Alice asked, placing her bag down.

"We, no you." Shun said, handling her the broom.

Alice reached for the broom and brushed his large soft hand.

"I can't clean this by myself." Alice complained, she moved to one side of the room and begin to sweep there.

"You have all week." Shun said, taking a place on the stage.

"I have all week." She thought, as she clean one of the mirror with a rag and Shun had provided.

Alice grabbed the soap formula and spread it on another mirror, she gaze at the man sitting on the back. He had his back against the wall with his eyes closed. He was handsome and young, but Alice couldn't afford to get kick out of the school, because of a simple one night stand. She clean the rest of the mirrors and started on the poles.

"Alice." She heard him say, she look up from the mirror and fix her eyes on his.

"Do you drink often?" He asked, his arm resting on his elevated knee.

"No, of course not." Alice replied, wiping the dust away from the poles.

"What were you doing at the bar?" He asked, trying to understand her a little bit more.

"The same thing you was doing there, drinking a shot." She respond, she set the rag down and grabbed the broom instead.

"You seem lonely." He simply said, standing up.

"Lonely, you thought I was lonely, just because I kiss you." Alice said, her eyes flare up.

"No, I could see it in your eyes." Shun walked closer to the place where she was sweeping.

Her breath hitched in her throat, as he moved closer to her, "I could see it in the way I touched you and how you respond to my touch."

His lips were inches away. Alice lick her dry lips and stared at his lips. He moved rapidly and walked to the door, "Closed the door behind you, darling." He said, exiting the classroom.

Alice felt how much her heartbeat had pace up. She dropped the broom and tried to focus on what she was doing. The red-haired grab her phone from her pocket and stare at the time, it was nearly 4:30.

"I don't think I can survive detention." Alice thought, through the window, she sees the headmaster leaving.


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Seduction

**Thanks for the support and reviews. Enjoy!**

**Review-Shout:**

**AliceGI: I bring you chapter 3.**

**Innocent Diamond: So, you dance? Yeah, hip-hop is an upbeat dance. You have to go fast to catch up with the music. I think Shun will pull his strings.**

**Kaaye: Thanks and I know right. Team Alice/Shun.**

**BASMA19.98: A rate M story, would sound nice, maybe in the future, I am not really a pro in write limes or lemon. Thanks for the advice thought. Yes, she will and thanks. **

**Flopi216: Gracias y si verdad, Shun es travieso.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or its character. I only own the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sweet Seduction**

Alice added a few slices of banana to her cold cereal and processed to eat it. Today, she had another day of detention. All morning, she was debating what to wear to detention, at the end she settle for skinny jeans, and a black tee. She dropped the plate in the sink and grabbed her bag from the chair and walked to the door. She lock it behind her and walked to her car.

"_Another fun day at attention." _She thought bitterly, as she climbed into her old car.

The ride was silence, filled with the sound of the car's motor and the ac working to the fullest. Alice swag her hair back to keep it from getting in her face. She parked the car in an empty space. Once the engine was turn off, she climb off and lock it behind her.

Shun was near the main entrance, welcoming students as they processed by. He spotted Alice, getting out from her car and walking toward him.

"Good morning, Ms. Alice." He said, as she slowly pass by him.

"Morning, _**headmaster**_." She said, adding emphasis to the title.

"Meet me at my office in 30 minutes." He replied, walking away before she could say no.

Alice drag herself to the headmaster's office. He was seating on one of his office couches.

"You needed me?" She asked, dropping her bag in one of his chair.

"Yes, I need you to help finish cleaning the room. Can you do it during your free period?" He asked, eyeing her outfit.

"Yeah, can I make up for my detention during those hours?" She asked

"Nope, I will count it as extra credit though and your record will still be perfect." He explained, rising from his seat.

Alice grabbed her bags and gave him a last glance before walking out, she walked straight to her first class.

"You must be Alice." She heard someone say beside her.

"Yeah, I am." She respond quickly, looking at the person beside her. It was a guy with short grey hair.

"I am Ren." He said, extending his hand toward her.

"I heard about you, Fabia's boyfriend." She quickly respond, debating whether to shake his hand or not. She gave him a quick hand shake.

"We broke-up. And I heard how you stood up to her." Ren explained.

"Yeah, and now I better now." She respond, walking toward her classroom,

"Wait!" Ren said, grabbing her arm. She stopped on her tracks and allowed him to speak.

"Here is my number." He finally said.

Alice wasn't looking for a relationship especially coming from her worst enemy boyfriend.

"No, thanks." Alice said.

Ren was about to replied, when someone intruded them.

"Mr. Ren, I don't think you should be walking in the hallways during class time." Shun said, from behind them.

"I am going sir." Ren said, and quickly placing the paper in Alice's hand.

Ren left and Alice allowed the paper to fall on the floor.

"Ah, a secret admirer, I presume." Shun said, reaching for the paper.

"He is not my type." Alice respond, watching as he scan the paper carefully.

"So, you have a type?" Shun asked, tossing the unwanted paper on the trash bin.

"Yes, and it's not him." Alice watched as the paper landed inside the trash.

"Watch-out Ms. Alice, I won't like to scary your admirers away." Shun whispered, enough for her to hear.

Alice sighed as she watch the headmaster leave. _This man was dangerous._

Study hours came faster than expected and Alice drag herself to the empty classroom. All morning long, she was thinking about the headmaster. He was sinfully handsome and well-build. Alice finally arrived and knock on the door a few times.

"Come in." She heard the husky voice of the headmaster. Alice swallow and turn the knob. Inside, was the headmaster cleaning off a mirror.

"Glad, you could make it." He respond, a small smirk hanging on his face.

"Like, I had a choice." Alice respond, dropping her bags near the door.

"You want another week of detention." Shun said, placing down the rag on the wooden counter.

"No, of course not." Alice turned her head. She reached for the dirty rag, when Shun did the same.

"Sorry." Alice muttered, she retreated her hand back and looked for another rag.

Shun pointed to a bucket full of water and rags. Alice walked toward it and retreat one.

"How long have to live her?" Shun asked.

"About two month." Alice respond, "How old are you?"

"22." Shun explained, he walked to the back of the room, and cleaned off an old boom box.

Her eyes widened, as he respond.

_He is young._ She thought. A few seconds later, she heard a song playing.

Alice focus more on the job than the song.

"Dance." She heard the headmaster say.

The song was it will rain, by Bruno Mars.

She placed her hands in his, and allowed him to lead. The room was quiet and it was nothing, but her and him. No one was there to witness their movements.

Shun pressed her closer and inhale the sweet aroma of sugar candy apple. It smell wonderful.

They dance to the rhythm of the music, enjoying each other. His and her face were inches apart. Alice stop breathing and lick her lips. Shun's lips were inviting, dragging her into his seduction. He pressed his lips to hers. Alice let him control her. His skillful tongue explorer her mouth, her body pressed to his. Soon, Alice felt the coldness of the wall against her back. His mouth lefts hers and went to attack her neck. Alice's bury her hands inside the soft texture of his hair.

The bell rung creating a distraction for both of them. Alice dropped her legs which were anchor around his waist. Both tried to catch their breath. His eyes were closed and his forehead pressed against hers.

"We can't do this." She whispered quietly.

He pressed his lips to her, to shut her off.

Alice tried to hold a soft moan that wanted to escape.

"I have to go." She mumbled and escape from him. Fixing her bag and hair, she walked outside to her class.

"_What am I doing?"_ She thought, "_He is my headmaster, not the hot boy in my class."_

Shun walked back to his office.

"_What am I doing?" _He thought, "_She is my student, not the hot girl at the bar."_

* * *

**Any reviews are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4: Good Feeling

**Thanks for all the support. Enjoy!**

**Review Shout-Outs:**

**AliceGI: Thanks, I am glad you love it.**

**Kaaye: Yes, I love happy endings. I want to start from lust to love.**

**Flopi216: Ahi si, pero yo quiero que este juntos.**

* * *

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Bakugan or its character. I only own the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Good Feeling**

Alice dropped her bags down on her couch. She was very tired from cleaning the classroom. She walked to her room, to get her clothes change. All the sweeping and mopping made them dirty. She careless through her pants and shirt in the hamper. The red-haired pick blue simple shorts and a grey tank top. As, she return back to the kitchen, she fix herself something to eat. Her mind replay the kiss from earlier. It was simple amazing. Of course, she knew this kiss couldn't happen again. He was her headmaster, a very handsome. She dropped the ingredients into the pot and begin to cook.

Shun dropped the file on his folder. He was debating whether to go see her or not. He didn't need her address because it was already in the folder in his hands.

He flip open the folder and stared at the address carefully. What was he thinking? When he messed around when women, it was only a one night stand, not finding ways to see her again. He groaned in frustration and closed the file and placed it back in his cabinet. The black-haired man stood up, grab his keys and made his way toward the exit.

Alice finished eating her meal and dropped the dishes in the dishwater. In a few minutes, she was going to practice, her free-style dancing. It was a routine, she had to set up from class. She allowed the dishes to wash. Boosting up her IPod and speaker, she begin to dance. It was a set of steps which involved a mixture of hip-hop, pop, and tango. She wanted something original and her mixture was the perfect thing. She noticed her steps in the big mirror. She looked like a beautiful creation. She perfected her dance moves over and over.

The black sky was full of sparkles, which made it shine. Shun grabbed his headphones and allowed the music to pump in his ears. He walked back to his house, when he spotted a familiar face. He saw Alice dancing. It was a very original type of dance. He watch her carefully, as she moved to the type of beats. Her feet moved perfectly. He clapped her amazing work.

"Bravo." He said, walking out from the woods.

"What are you doing here in the park?" Alice asked in confusion.

"The same as you." He replied, taking out his ear buds.

"Dancing?" She asked, confusion on her face.

"No, relaxing." He response. He placed the earphones in his pocket and moved toward her.

Alice set her earphones and phone in her pocket and moved to take a seat on the bench. Shun follow behind and took a seat on the bench beside her.

A warm gently breeze play with each other hairs.

Alice looked straight ahead, staring at the beautiful colorful foundation.

Shun looked straight ahead and then turn his head to face Alice. The wind gently blowing her loose pieces of hair.

"Alice, I don't know what happen to me today." He simple said. He saw the red-haired turn and face him. Her eyes fill with confusion.

"Me either, I let passion get the best of me." Alice admitted, she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She spare him a second glance and turned around to face the foundation again.

"I can't stay away from you." Shun confessed," I tried, but your body chained my body that night."

"I can't either. I want to not think about you." Alice replied. Shun grabbed her chin and made her face him.

"I don't want to stop this." He whispered, pressing his lips to hers.

Alice allowed her lips to move with his. It was illegal, but her body craving him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer.

"I don't want to let you go." He said, dropping a few kisses on her neck.

"But you are my headmaster." She response, breathless.

"In the outside world, we will be strangers sharing a bed." He answer.

Alice hesitate and look straight into his beautiful golden eyes that shine with lust.

"I have one rule, no love." She replied and latch her lips to his.

Shun entered Alice's house. He was impressed at her nice house. Full of trophies, music albums, posters, and old music players. A big speaker set at the corner, where a small stage was set. He took a seat on the couch and saw her entered the kitchen. There was a fresh smell to her home.

"You thirsty?" He heard the young woman said.

"Yeah." He replied, grabbing the remote from the table and turning it on.

Alice dropped a few ice cubes in the cup and pour some whiskey in it. She couldn't believe what she was doing, have a sexual relationship with her headmaster. She never thought, she would be having a friends with benefit thing and especially not with her headmaster. All her life, she thought she would be dating guys that you was in love with, but love wasn't meant for her. She can't get hurt if she doesn't love the other person. No feelings attachment to the other one.

"Here you go." She mumbled, passing her drink to Shun.

"Ah, thanks." He response after taking a sip.

"Do you have family?" Alice asked, taking a seat on the love chair.

"I only have my grandfather, my parents died three years ago." Shun response taking a sip of the cold whiskey.

"I see. I am sorry for your lost." Alice admitted as she took a sip of her plain orange juice.

"Thanks, it was a car accident. I have lived with my grandfather since and what about you?" Shun asked.

"I have both of my parents. They live in Tokyo." Alice replied.

"Tokyo, what made you come all the way here to Yokohama?" Shun asked.

"Long story." She replied.

"I have all night and no plans to leave." Shun answer, he placed his feet on the table coffee.

"I moved from Tokyo because my boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend. I guess I needed a change in environment and I wanted nothing to do with them. She was a trader along with him. They have being fooling around behind my back." Alice explained.

"Ah, I see, heartbreak." Shun grabbed the glass and finish his drink.

"I don't want anything with love." Alice confessed.

"I can't afford you what I don't believe in, but I can afford you raw passion." Shun stated and watch her reaction.

"I don't want love." Alice said, she stood up and sat on his legs, both of legs dangling on each side of his.

"I want the same perfect one night stand over and over again."

Shun stood up and carried her to her bedroom. He couldn't say that he was going to make love to her because that was a lie, it was a night full of passion.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Mornings

**Long-over due update, sorry for my dear readers. Enjoy!**

**Reviews Shout-Out:**

**Ellie: I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Kiku: Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Intoxicated-Sensations: Sorry for the late update, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Neil the star of dawn: Oh thanks, I mostly make my cover-pics myself. **

**Innocent Diamond: Thank-you, I could not think of the correct word. She wants more than a night stand.**

**Guest:I am glad you love my story.**

**Kaaye: Thanks, and yeah me too. I wonder who is going to crumple first? **

**AliceGI: Thanks for your support and your love to my story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**Chain Hearts**

`….`….`…`

**Mornings**

`….`…`….`

She woke-up to the feeling of a warm body pressed against hers. During the night, her legs intertwined with his. No man had ever slept with her and held her against their body. She felt protected, fully protected. The young woman turned her head and faced the LED clock. It was 6:20 a.m. She tiredly groaned and turned again to face the sleeping man. He looked peacefully and calm, it was too hard to shake him up.

"Shun." Alice reached over and nudge him softly.

The young man placed his arm over his eyes and closed his eyes again.

"Shun, come on." Alice nudged him again.

He begin to rub his eyes and quickly stood up.

"Ah, school calls." He picked up his discarded clothes and walked to the bathroom.

"Yeah, school." Alice thought as she also stood from the bed.

After he finished putting on his clothes, he exited Alice's house and drove to his apartment. Once he entered the place, he headed for his room and begin to look for clothes. As he was scanning for a suit, a few knocks were heard. Shun dropped his grey pants on the bed and walked over to living room.

"I am in a rush." He said, once he open the door.

"Always." The man muttered, he closed the door behind him.

"Grandpa, what is wrong?" Shun asked the older man.

Grandpa sat down on the couch.

"Shun, your parents want to see you for break." Grandpa stated.

The young black-haired man pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh.

"Why didn't they came down here?" Shun was a bit mad with his parents. They would always be busy.

The older Kazami stood up and walked around the couch.

"You know how your parents are and if you don't go to the beach house in Cancun, they will leave you out of their will."

Shun stood up and looked at his grandfather.

"That is why I work hard for my money."

The grandfather walked over to the door and open it.

"Careful Shun, breaking the rules could be hurtful." The man said and left the place.

Shun stared at the closed door," I hope you are wrong, grandpa."

Alice entered the old classroom. It looked much better since she and Shun cleaned it. She set the boom box on the stage and begin to get ready. Luckily for her the boom box was Bluetooth connected and she could easily pressed play. The soft music begin to play in the background. The young woman begin to move to the beat of the music. She felt like a dancer, a real dancer. She twirled on her tippy-toes and spun around. Alice knew many dance moves that could be easily matched into a chorography. Twirling from here to there, she didn't realized that the door open.

"Wow, you are a great dancer." The headmaster clapped and cheered for her.

Alice stopped and begin to catch her breath.

"Thanks, headmaster." She replied.

"As much as I like seeing you dance, it is almost time for your first class." He replied as he check his watch.

Alice quickly collected her belongings and rushed over to pick up her boom-box.

"Hiding it for me." She said, giving him the colorful box.

Shun sighed and set the box down beside him.

"Sure will, princess." He lean in and could almost feel the texture of her breath on his skin. He was about to lean in more when the door opened. They quickly pulled apart and Shun bend over to pick up the boom box.

"Headmaster, you are needed in the main office." The secretary said.

"I will go." He replied as calmly as possible while Alice was dying of fear of being caught.

"Headmaster, can I take a shower?" Alice asked the black-haired man.

Shun tucked the boom box under his arm and looked over at his secretary.

"Can you make sure she takes a shower?" He gave the order and begin to walk toward the door.

"Yes sir." The woman replied, she moved over so Shun could exit the classroom.

"Come on, child." She called out to Alice.

After she took a quick shower in the girls' locker room, Alice exit the place. Shun's secretary was waiting for her outside the room.

"Be careful, child." The woman said, she closed the door behind Alice.

Alice stared at the woman in confusion.

"Remember your role in society."

"Yes, ma'am." Alice replied.

"Now, let's go to the assemble."

Alice followed the older lady into gymnasium. All the grades were together and just waiting for the headmaster. Alice noticed that the woman left her by herself, so Alice when to look for her friends. The orange-haired woman looked around, but couldn't see her friends' faces. Luckily for her, they began to shout her name and waved their hands. Alice smiled at them and rushed up the benches to meet them.

"Where have you been?" Runo asked her best friend.

"Dancing." Alice replied quickly, she took a seat beside Mira.

"Dancing." Runo repeated again, she felt a bit insecure of her answer. She knew Alice was doing something else besides dancing. She stared at the woman's wet hair. She shook off the feeling and turn her glaze to headmaster.

"Good Morning." The headmaster said over the microscope.

All the grade stood silent and gave their fully attention to the headmaster.

Alice in the other hand couldn't stop staring at him. He looked so dashing and important standing in front of the podium. He had a straight posture and a serious face. The young-woman heard the bickering of the two students beside her. They were talking about the headmaster. Alice ignore them and gave her favorite headmaster her fully attention.

"Students, this year the school board had decided to give the school three- weeks off. This vacation will take place between April 5- 27. I hope you all enjoy this mini-vacation. Thank-you." Shun ended his speech and the whole school begin to cheer. Even Alice was exciting for the mini-vacation.

"Alice, where you going for those weeks?" Mira asked the orange-haired woman.

Alice turn to face her and replied," Cancun, to visit my grandfather."

Mira nodded in agreement and she turned around to speak to Runo.

Alice's eyes met Shun in a slow matter. He gave her a sympathy smile and quickly moved his eyes away from her.

Alice enjoyed that quick sec, but she didn't move her glaze from him.

_"I won't have you for three weeks."_


	6. Chapter 6: Graceful Moves

**Thanks for the support. Enjoy!**

**Reviews Shout-Out:**

**rissyrisso:Thank-you for your review.**

**Just a gal: To be honest, I heard about 50 Shades of Grey, but I have not read it or watch the movie, I surely wasn't inspire from it.**

**But if it reminds you of the book then it's an honor to be compare to a famous book.**

** Norakazami2611: I have not really thought about putting Dan in the story, I am not really sure and thank-you.**

**KikuChanx01: Aww thanks, I am glad you enjoy reading my story.**

**AliceGI: Thanks for your lovely review.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any it's characters.**

* * *

**Chain Hearts**

`….`….`…`

**Chapter 6**

`….`….`…`

**Graceful Moves**

After the assembled ended, Shun waited for all the students to exit the gym. He noticed that Alice was slowing making her exit toward the door. Before he called her name, he looked around to check if anyone was present.

"Ms. Gehabich." He called out safely.

The said woman turn around and froze on the spot.

"Come." Shun said. He watched her begin to move toward his him. The young woman was carrying her tote on her shoulder and holding the strap with the other hand.

"Thanks for this morning." Alice said, once she reached her destination.

"Your welcome." He said, as a smirk spread on his handsome face.

"Do you think your secretary saw something?" Alice asked the man.

Shun begin to scratch his forehead, "She doesn't tell what she sees." He honestly replied.

That statement left Alice confused, should she trust his secretary or not?

"She is trustworthy, but I will make sure to be careful next time." Shun answer her inner question. Alice nodded to his response and she shift to walk toward the door.

"Wait." Shun grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Yes." Alice turn on her feet and waited for the man response.

"See you tonight." He lean in and gave her a briefly kiss. The black-haired man let go of her arm and walked toward the exit.

Alice sighed and walked to another exit. She didn't wanted to be seen walking behind him.

When he enter his office, a stack of paper was neatly placed on his desk. He sighed and walked over to the other side of desk, where the chair was. He pick-up the paper on the top and scan over it.

"Headmaster, you are invite to attend my class first audition. -Mrs. Liza." Shun remember that Alice had an important dance routine. She was practicing for today. He quick set the paper down and turn on his chair to the desktop computer on his desk. He quick pressed the password to sign to the computer. After the computer sign-in, he looked for the students files. Scrolling through list of students, he found Alice's schedule.

8:00-9:30- Art Advance 2

9:30-11:00- Dancing Choreograph 1

11:00-12:30- English Advance

12:30-1:05: Lunch

1:05- 1:30: Study Period

1:30-3:00: AP Math

He checked his time and noticed that he had a few minutes before her class started. He clicked off the screen and turn off the screen. Shun Kazami had a routine to see.

She was more nervous than she thought. Her palms were sweaty and her stomach full of butterflies. She did a few breathing tips that her mother taught her.

"In, Out, In, Out, In, Out" She enchanted in her head over and over. Mrs. Liza called the first student to the stage. She looked ready to perform. Alice watched her dance great, but with a few mistakes. The teacher gave her a 7 and inform the student that she would have a chance to bring it up. The girl bowed and walked off the stage. She climbed down the short-stairs and took her spot on the floor beside the rest of the class.

"Are you nervous?" Alice heard Runo asked.

The young woman turned her and nodded at her friend.

"You will do great." Runo assure her.

Runo had sat beside her, as they waited for each other turn.

"Thanks, you will too." Alice smiled at her blue-haired friend.

"Alice Gehabich." The door open as the teacher called out her name.

Alice stood up and froze at the spot, the headmaster was coming in.

"Ms. Alice." The teacher stared at her confused.

"Oh yes." Alice had blinked a few times before she respond back.

Alice felt Runo squeeze her hand, the orange-haired woman squeeze it back. She made her way to the stage, as she climbed the stairs, even felt a pair of honey-colored eyes burning on her.

She breathe out one last time and gave a signal. The soft piano music begin to play. She was doing her own routine, her own style. She extended her arms to the right and one of her leg to the left. She looked so graceful spinning around on her tip-toes. Alice stopped and bowed down for her public.

"You have a 9." The teacher announced. Everyone cheer for the orange-haired woman even the headmaster.

"Thanks." Alice bowed once more and walked off the stage.

"Wow you did great." Runo commented as soon Alice sat beside her.

"Thanks, I guess sometimes we strike to impress." Alice replied, she looked over to the headmaster and noticed that smirk on his face.

"Yeah, we do." Runo replied back.

Mira and Julie were seating down in their usually spot. It was a bench outside the cafeteria located near a tree.

"Are you going to eat your roll?" Mira asked Julie.

"You can have it." Julie replied, before she begin to eat her mashed potato.

As the girls were eating, Alice and Runo arrived.

"Hey girls." Both teens said in union.

Mira and Julie looked up and saw Alice and Runo standing in front of them.

"Hey!" Julie replied cheerfully. She turn her focus back to her food. Mira gave them a smile and took a sip of her drink.

"How was dance class?" Mira asked Alice and Runo.

"Good, I was able to obtain a good beginning grade." Alice replied cheerfully, she set her bag down and sat on the other side of the table. It was a rectangle table.

"Wow that is nice." Julie replied, she looked at her orange-haired friend.

"Thanks, Julie."

Alice replied back. As the girls were beginning to eat, someone came to their table.

"Ren?" Alice looked up at him a bit surprised.

"Hey, Alice." He waved at her.

"Oh hey." Alice respond back. She gave him a friendly smile and began to eat her food.

"Do you have plans tonight?" Ren asked the woman.

Alice begin to think, she started to tap her chin. Then she remember that Shun was coming.

"Yes, I do." Alice replied honestly.

Ren's eyes suddenly saddened. "Boyfriend?" He acquired.

Alice noticed that her friends begin to stare at her.

"No, not at all." Alice said, she noticed that Ren's eyes begin to shimmer.

"So what about tomorrow?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

"I-." Alice was beginning to think off the perfect excuse when the bell suddenly begin to ring.

"I have to go." Alice said quickly, she stood up and walked away from the table. "Bye." She called out to the silver-haired man.

When Shun arrived to old classroom, he found Alice cleaning. He opened the door and enter the place.

"Head start." He commented, to grab her attention.

Alice stopped sweeping and look-up at the man.

"Yeah, the sooner the faster." She replied.

Shun closed the door behind him and walked toward her.

"This place is quite a charmer." Shun commented.

Alice looked at him confused.

"It was my secret hide out." He answer her inner question.

"You came to this school?"

Shun nodded in response.

"It is my grandfather's." This academy was private and own by the richest man in the country, which turn out to be Shun's grandfather.

"I bet you are spoiled." Alice begin to sweep the floor again.

"I guess so." Shun replied honestly. He took a glance of her and then walked to the stage to observe her cleaning. From this view, Alice looked fragile and peaceful.


	7. Chapter 7: Affection

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Review Shout-Out:**

**NoraKazami2611: I bring you chapter 7.**

**Guest: Thanks for your support and you welcome:)**

**KikuChanx01: Thanks, I am so glad you enjoy reading my story.**

**AliceGI: Ren can be annoying, especially since Alice doesn't want anything with him.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Bakugan or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**Chain Hearts**

`….`….`…`

**Chapter 7: Affection**

`….`….`…`

After a long day at school, Alice had finally arrived home. She set her bag down on the couch and walked to her room. Before she fix herself a meal, she was going to take a long warm shower. Slowly she walked to the dresser and grabbed a pair of cotton short, matching underwear and bra, and lastly a tank-top. After she gather her clothes, she walked inside the bathroom and begin to wash. The warm water felt good to her warm skin. She washed her hair with apple shampoo and her body with green aloe Vera body wash.

After she rinsed her body and hair, she turn off the water. The young woman pushed the curtain to the side and exited the tub. Reaching for her olive towel, she pulled on it and wrapped her thin body with it.

Wiping the mirror with the back of arm, she stared at her reflection. Her orange-haired was a bit-out grown, she would need a trimming soon. She carefully pick up the brush and begin to brush her wet hair. Alice noticed her reflection, she look a bit tired from today. After she finished brushing her hair, she set the brush down and turn on her heels to flip the light switch down. As she walked inside the master bedroom, a loud knock came from the door. She froze, blinked a few times and looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a towel and naked underneath.

"Oh Gosh!" She exclaimed as she rush to the bed. The knock continue over and over.

"Wait a minute." Alice scream. She quickly put her clothes on and open the door to her bedroom.

"Alice." Shun voice came from behind the door.

Alice stop ran her fingers through her hair and finally open the door to her apartment, even though she brush her hair a while ago, she wasn't visitor- ready.

"You was taking a shower." Shun said, he passed the young woman and took a seat on the couch.

"Yeah." She replied honestly. She closed the door and faced the black-haired man.

"And you was getting ready." Shun guess again. He gave her a smirk and grabbed the remote from the stand beside him.

Alice stared at the black-haired man, he looked so relax and at-home.

"Have you ate?" Alice asked him, as she passed behind him.

"No, what do you plan?"

"White Pasta."

Shun made an approval noise and Alice took it as a yes.

The young woman begin take out the dishes and food items to cook the meal.

She added water to the pot and begin to stir in the thin noodles. They were going to share a wonderful meal.

He grabbed the glass of wine, tightly in his hand. He sat in the small brown chair that faced the window. The dark light spread all over the sky and on top of the sea. He play with the rim of the glass with his index finger.

"Pennies for your thought." The man heard a soft voice from behind. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed his wife leaning against the frame of the door.

"Hn." The man only respond. The woman sighed and walked over to her husband.

"What is wrong?" She asked him, as he stood in front of the black-haired man.

"Father informed Shun." The man simple replied, he kept playing with the rim of the glass.

"Sho, your son will come." The woman grabbed the glass from her husband's hand and drank some of the wine.

"I know." Came the simple respond.

"You are afraid of your father."

His wife hit a break point. The man let out a heavy sigh and stood up.

"Shiori, I want Shun to choose his wife." The woman named Shiori gave him a confusing look. She set the glass down and stood in front of her husband.

"What is happening?" She asked with so much concern.

Sho turn his gaze from his wife and looked down at the glass of wine.

"Father wants to choose Shun's wife."

"What!"

Shiori threw her hands up and looked at her husband with fury eyes. She grabbed her husband's collar and made him look at her.

"Are you serious?"

He closed his eyes and nodded, he was dead serious.

"How did your parents met?" Alice suddenly asked Shun.

He stared at the cup in his hands and turn to focus his attention at the woman in front him.

"School." He shortly replied, he wasn't going to go to deep in his parents' relationship. There was some mystery to how they met.

Alice smiled and stop asking questions, Shun wasn't ready to speak about his personal life. Shun noticed that she became suddenly distance. He reached over and rubbed her knuckle softly.

"There are some things about my parents that I don't know myself."

Alice eyes moved upward and connected with Shun. "I understand."

Shun stopped the sudden affection and removed his hand from hers. Affection was something unusual for him.

The orange-haired woman noticed that he pulled away and she felt disappointed, she was beginning to enjoy it.

Alice lean in and gave him a briefly kiss. He didn't stop her, but he also didn't let her pull-away. He needed this raw passion, more than ever.

Going to bed with someone is exciting, but not finding him the next morning can be disappointed. She briefly look over to the other side and noticed that the pillow was wrinkle-free, she threw her arm over the place and noticed that it was cold. He left once she feel asleep. She felt special the first time that she saw Shun sleeping beside her, like she had protection from a man. She sat up and looked around the place, all of Shun's clothes were gone and no trace of him anywhere. She pushed herself up with her hands balled-up and stood up. Today was Friday, and the last day of school. She needed to get ready for school.

Shun grabbed the plate of eggs his maid cooked. He was hungry from last night activity. After he had intercourse with Alice, he decided to leave once she fell asleep. He felt a bit guilt leaving her, but the black-haired man had a lot on his mind. His grandfather visit wasn't a random surprise, the older Kazami had a card under his sleeve. Shun drank the juice and finished the rest of his eggs, he had work early today. After he grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone, he walked out of the door and enter his car, being a headmaster was complicated.

When Alice arrived to school, she didn't expect to Ren waiting for her. He was leaning against the entrance of the school. Alice sighed and tried to walk passed him.

"Alice." Ren reached for her arm.

Alice move over and turn of heels to face him.

"Yes." Alice replied back.

"Are you busy today?"

Alice begin to think and noticed the silver-haired man looked hopeful.

"Yes."

Ren's eyes dropped and his heart sank. He looked up and asked her another question.

"Are you dating anyone?"

"No, I am not."

"Do I have a chance?"

"Ren, I am not looking for a relationship." It was half-true, she wasn't seeking a relationship because she had a friend with benefit relationship with the headmaster.

"Alice, I-" Ren grabbed her arm.

"Ren, I have to go." But Ren didn't budge.

She tugged on her arm, but his grip was tighter.

"Please let me go." Alice asked in a pleading voice.

"Mr. Ren, let Ms. Alice go."


	8. Chapter 8: No Shining Armor

**Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Special Shout-Out to KikuChanx01:**

**Thanks for your support and I hope my happy endings.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chain Hearts**

**`….`….`….`**

**Chapter 8: No Shining Armor**

**`….`….`…`**

Ren let his arm dropped, he looked over at the black-haired man standing with his arms folded up on his chest. Ren felt angry that this man was always saving Alice. The silver-haired man glared at the headmaster and turn on his heels.

"I want to see you in my office." Shun called-out before the silver-haired man entered the building.

"Are you okay?" The headmaster asked Alice.

She nodded and begin to turn, "Thanks," she mumbled before going toward her class.

"Always," Shun thought as he followed the same direction as Ren. Once he entered his office, he found Ren waiting for him.

"I will suspend you 5 days." Shun announced as he took a seat behind his desk.

"For what?" Ren forcefully stood up and slammed his hands onto the wooden desk.

"For raising your voice to me." Shun replied back.

The silver-haired man sat back down and narrowed his eyes at the headmaster. "Why do you always save her?"

Shun glared at the man with his honey eyes," Because it's my job to protect my students."

Immediately, the black-haired man took out the suspension sheet and begin to write the details.

Ren lean against the seat and," She won't have you to protect her at home."

Shun decided to ignore the comment out loud because he was replying back mentally, "That's what you think."

The honey-colored man grabbed the slip and handle it to Ren. "Five days you are out." Ren grabbed it from headmaster's hand and stood up.

"I guess I needed a vacation anyways." He commented before leaving the office.

As soon as Ren left the office, Shun lean against the backrest of his chair, "These days that Ren is gone will beneficial for Alice." He surely didn't wanted Ren near the orange-haired beauty.

After she heard that Ren was suspended, Alice felt relief. Shun had suspend him, but for what? To get him the silver-haired man off her back? The young woman reached her second classes and entered the dancing studio. Many of the students were already there, but the teacher wasn't. The orange-haired woman took a seat beside Runo who was waiting patiently for the class to begin.

"What happen?" Alice whisper to her friend.

"The teacher is sick, so they are sending a replacement." Runo replied back.

Alice begin to wonder who the replacement was and then she saw him entered the classroom.

"I am your new replacement." The headmaster announced.

"Temptation" Alice thought as she pay attention to the headmaster. She was more observe of his lips...those full-lips.

"Alice-"

"Alice-"

Soon a small female hand begin to wave in front of her.

Alice blinked a few times and then shook her head.

"Sorry." The young orange-haired woman replied.

"Are you thinking of someone?"

Alice felt a blush coming and by the face that Runo made, she saw the blush too.

"Are you in love?" Runo asked.

"No, not at all." Alice announced, her eyes glanced over at Shun who was talking with some of the students.

"No, not at all." She thought less confident.

Shun glanced over at his favorite student, the young woman was currently talking with her blue-haired friend.

"Since your teacher out, why don't we take a field trip?" Shun asked.

The students around looked very cheerful and excited about the trip.

"Where too?" A student rose up and asked.

Shun begin to think and glanced over at Alice.

"How about to the famous Musa Madam Dancing Studio?"

Everyone begin to cheer, Musa Madam was very famous around here, even Alice couldn't help the overflow of happiness inside of her.

"Yes." She muttered over to Runo.

"Yeah." Runo replied less happy.

Alice noticed her upset tune, she stopped smiling and look over at her friend.

"What is wrong?" The orange-haired begin to worry.

"My parents. I don't think they would allow me such trip." Runo begin to fiddle with hands as she place them on her lap.

"How about if the headmaster speaks to them?

"You think he will be able convinced them."

Alice nodded and looked over the black-haired man.

"Yep." She smiled.

Alice casually knocked on door of the headmaster's office. She heard a soft come in and enter the place. His face light-up as he saw her face.

"Closed the door behind."

Alice did as she was told and close the door behind her. She turn around and walked over to the other side of his desk.

"I need a favor." She whispered.

"Which is?" Shun inquired, the young woman walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Convincing Runo's parents to let go." Alice looked over at her lover with hopefully eyes.

Shun sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"And what is the reward?"

Alice begin to think and dangerously moved herself closer to him, she could feel his breath on her face.

"Sex." She muttered then slammed her lips against his.

Shun pick-up the phone for the 20th time. He had called all the parents except for Alice and lastly Runo's parents. He placed the black-phone against his ear and heard it ringing.

"Hello, I would like to speak to Runo's parents."

"This is her mother."

Shun begin to rub his forehead as he thought about the speech.

"I am the headmaster calling from the school to let you know that we are having a field trip tomorrow morning. We are going to Musa Madam Dancing Studio. It will be a two-day field trip and we will come back Sunday afternoon. We have taken care of hotels and food expensive. Ms. Runo would only have to bring money for any personal expensive." After more convincing words, Runo's mother finally accept, Shun felt accomplished. He finished talking with the woman and placed the phone back in its base. He knew it was a rush field trip, but he had received the invitation to go.

A few knocks came from the door.

"Come in." The black-haired man said.

"Mr. Kazami, here are all your papers for the field trip." His assistant said and she look quite tired.

"Thanks, please bring them to me." Shun look-up at the woman and watched her come to him.

"This is a bad idea." The woman muttered.

"Thanks for the hard work. You will get a bonus check." Shun smiled at the woman and then begin to sign-off.

"You are going to have Alice and Madam Musa in the same place at the same time."

Shun dropped his pen down and looked-up at the women confusedly.

"Huh?"

"Shun you are too soft toward that Alice girl and you and Madam have history."

Shun pinched the bridge of his nose and stared at his assistant.

"Chrissy, please don't tell anyone about what you know." He trusted this woman too much.

"Shun, this soul holds too much secret, but two more won't hurt it. And hurry up with those papers." The woman named Chrissy replied back. She knew that there was something going on between Shun and Alice, but what?


	9. Chapter 9: The Trip

**Enjoy!**

**Reviews:**

**Kikuchanx01: I smell some jealously.**

**AliceGI: I am trying to make Shun and Alice to fall in love slowly. **

**Norakazami2611: Yes, I decided to included the couple Runo and Dan. He will be introduced in the story a few chapters ahead.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any of it's characters. **

* * *

**Chain Hearts**

`….`….`…`

**Chapter 9: The Trip**

`….`….`…`

Alice was already packing her belongs for tomorrow. She packed a few panties, bras, three pair of pants, three shirts, a pajama set, brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, and other personal belongings and lastly a short dress for the showcase. She closed the small suitcase and set it aside. She fix her bed and change clothes before Shun came along. The young woman headed back to the living room and begin to watch some television. She grabbed the remote and turn the channel to a random television show. Before the show even finished, her brown eyes begin to close. After a few minutes, she fell asleep.

A quarter after 8 and Shun arrived home. He had prepare everything for the trip tomorrow. The students were going to stay in Madam Musa's house, which was composed of many rooms and they would eat in different restaurants. Other teachers and parents were coming along to chaperon. He set the keys on the counter and walked to his room, but he suddenly heard a noise. The same cologne linger in the air and Shun was able to recognize it.

"Come out Grandfather."

The older Kazami came out of the shadow and smiled at his grandson.

"Sharp senses." He commented.

Shun rolled his eyes and walked inside his bedroom.

"Training." He replied shortly.

The older man followed his grandson into the room.

"Where are you going?" The Kazami asked, he noticed that Shun was beginning to pack clothes.

"To Greensboro."

What was in Greensboro? A girl? Business? Education-related?

"Don't get your hopes up, I am going with the students. I am not going to find any love or date anyone."

"How many students?"

"18, 4 teachers, and 3 set of parents." The man set his suitcase aside and stared at the older man. The older Kazami sat on the long bed and begin to speak, "Don't you dare date your students." He warned Shun. His eyes narrowed at his grandson.

"What are you scary of grandpa?" The black-haired asked, he looked a bit confused with the statement. Did his grandfather knew something or discover something about Alice?

"Making the same mistake as your father."

The black-haired man stared at his grandfather in shocked and somewhat relief, but now there was something more. His father dated a student. But how far did his father went?

"What was his reach?" Shun asked, his eyes went down to the ground and his hands stuffed inside his pockets.

"Your mother." It was more severe now, his mother and father met during the years that his father was a principle and his mother the student.

Shun fists balled-up and his eyes met his grandfather.

"Cross your fingers." Shun only replied, and walked straight pass the man and into bathroom.

The older Kazami pushed him self-up with his cane and walked to the door. "I will keep them cross." He muttered between his teeth.

Shun waited until his grandfather left the room, in order to exit the bathroom. He walked over to his dressed and slammed his fists on it. He had to protect Alice from his grandfather. The older Kazami couldn't find that there was something going on between him and Alice.

Shun arrived at Alice apartment a quarter after 10. He unlocked it with the spare key Alice gave him the other day. The young woman was sound asleep on the couch with her back turn to the television. Shun sighed and walked toward her room, he grabbed two blankets, one for him and one for her. He carefully covered her and turned off the television. Shun grabbed a pillow from the couch and took a spot on the floor then he grabbed the blanket and covered himself. He was tired and this was the warmest place. He found his favorite position and fell asleep watching Alice sleep.

Alice woke up to the warm of a fleece blanket that was thrown on top of her. She rose up from couch and looked around for the black-haired man. The orange-haired woman sighed and threw the blanket to the side. As she stood up, her eyes caught site on a handsome black man. He was lying on his back, one arm under his head and the other one on his stomach. He was wearing a black shirt which was slightly rise and allowed view to part of his toned-abs. His hair was a bit messy and some pieces were in front struck to his face. Alice walked over and squad beside him. She removed pieces of hair from his face and her finger linger on his cheek. The black-haired man sighed in his dreams, but didn't stirred awake.

Alice blew a relief sigh and stood up. Shun was a very handsome man. Indeed.

Alice drove herself to the school, where all the students were meeting. The headmaster had arrived early before any students arrive. Alice noticed that he left her at the start of dawn and pick the pillow and blanket. She wanted to thank him for sharing the night with her, but he wasn't nowhere to be found. The young woman parked her car near the schoolhouse, open-up the door and climbed out. Shortly, she grabbed her belongings from the trunk and lock the house. After she arrived, so did Runo, she seem excited to travel to another place. Alice climbed on the bus and waited for Runo to say good-bye to her parents. Both the mother and father hugged their daughter and return back to their car.

"There you are." Runo commented once she was on the bus.

"Morning." Alice replied as he friend sat beside her.

Soon all the students, chaperons, and teacher arrived. The headmaster and along with other teachers called roll and made sure everyone was there.

"Are you ready to go?" The headmaster said to all the students.

"Yeh!" They all respond back with excitement and happiness.

Alice looked up to him and noticed that there was faking a smile, was there something going on? Is that why he arrived to her apartment late at night?


	10. Chapter 10: Our Secret Place

**Happy One Year to my story: Chain Hearts: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Review Shout-Out:**

**Kikuchanx01: Aww thanks. I feel the love.**

**NoraKazami2611: Thanks so much for loving my story.**

**AliceGI: I hope Shun's grandfather doesn't get in the way.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chain Hearts**

`….`….`…`

**Chapter 10: Our Secret Place**

`….`….`…`

The ride to Greensboro was almost four hours. Many students had brought items to entertain themselves while in the bus. Alice brought her Ipod, books, and magazines while Runo did the same thing. The orange-haired woman felt someone tugged on her earpiece. She took it out and faced the person beside her.

"We are stopping for a bathroom break." Runo pointed at the rest stop. Alice looked at the direction where Runo was pointing at and spotted the break area.

Alice nodded and pressed pause on her IPod and then she took the reminder ear piece off. She put both the earphones and Ipod inside the pocket of jeans. Runo walked out first followed by Alice. Both teens stretch as they climbed off the bus. The warm wind blew softly on their legs, arms, and hair.

"I need to pee." Alice commented softly at her blue-haired friend.

"I agree." Runo replied. She nodded and allowed Alice to enter the building first.

After using the bathroom, Alice washed her hands and applied some water to her face. Runo was still using the bathroom, so the woman exit the bathroom. She begin to walked around the place and found Shun talking on the phone. The young woman tried not to eavesdropped, but it was a bit challenging.

"Grandfather told me about the history of the Kazami."

Her mind begin to wonder of what Shun was talking about? There was something about his family that the black-haired man just discover.

"Okay fine. I see you then." Shun brought his phone down and pressed the sleep button. Alice noticed that Shun was mad and upset. The orange-haired woman turn around and walked the other direction. When she turn the corner, Runo was waiting for her near the entrance of the building.

"Ready to get on the bus?" Alice asked the blue-haired woman.

"Yeah." Runo nodded. Both young women entered the bus and took their seats. Alice placed the earbuds back inside her ears and pressed play. Her mind begin to wonder what she had heard, now she was curious about the Kazami history. And who was Shun going to see?

Madam Musa Showcase Theater was really near and also her beautiful house. After the students settled in, they would leave to eat lunch and go shopping. Soon the house came in view and it was very large. The bus came to a stop and the door open. All the students and chaperones exit the vehicle. Fours butlers and fours maid were waiting outside the large house.

"Welcome to Madam Musa Palace." The butler announced.

"Thanks for having us." Shun said for the crowd, he walked in front of the group of students and shook hands with the servants.

"Is this a hotel?" One of the student asked, all the people around begin to observed the magnificent place.

"It is, but we haven't open it for the public." One of the butler answered. The maids and butlers grabbed some suitcases and the students also grabbed some. The staff assigned rooms to the students with two people sleeping in them. The parents, teachers, and headmaster all had a room each.

Alice and Runo were in room 505 across from Shun's room.

Alice entered the room followed by Runo. The luggage was already in the room, when the two girls came in. The room were simple with two twin beds, large dark blue curtains and a green rug.

"Where are we going?" Runo asked her friend, she sat down on one of the bed.

"To eat and shop." Alice replied back happily, she walked over to her suitcase and begin to unpack some clothes.

"I am going to take a quick shower." Alice grabbed some clothing and walked straight into the bathroom.

Runo stood up from the bed and walked over to her luggage and begin to unpack some clothes. After she pick out an outfit, the young woman retreat her phone from her bag and text her mother.

_We arrived safe and sound. I just unpacked and I am going to take a shower soon. –Runo_

_Thanks for letting me know. Stay Safe. Loves, Mom._

When Alice exit the bathroom, Runo was looking down at her phone.

"Texting your mom." Alice asked, as she finished drying up her hair with the towel.

"Yes, so she don't worry." Runo replied, she sat the phone down on the couch and gather her clothing in her hands.

"My turn." Runo said and she walked to the bathroom.

Alice lay the towel straight on the couch, so it would air dry. Knowing that Runo take some time washing, she decided to walk around the Palace. She dig inside her dirty jeans and retrieved the spare key. Along with her key, she also grabbed her phone and hair bow. The orange-haired woman closed the door behind her and watched as Shun also came out of his room.

"Where are you going?" He asked quietly, looking around to check if anyone is looking. When he confirm that no one was around, he move in closer to the young woman.

"To walk around." Alice replied, she placed her key inside her pocket.

"Come on, I know a place." He said, and usher her to follow him.

Alice followed behind as Shun led them to a different place. It was beautiful, but as they got deeper into the area, the young woman noticed that it looked like a large maze.

"Are we getting into it?" Alice asked, she pointed at the maze. She stood still until Shun replied. The black-haired man stopped briefly and look over his shoulder.

"Yes, but don't worry we are not going to get lost." Shun gave her a warm smile and continue walking inside.

As they explore more the place, Alice felt like Shun had been here before. She continue to look around and did not noticed that Shun had stop.

"Ouch." Alice hit Shun's back.

"We are here." Alice looked from behind Shun's shoulder. She only saw a large green wall.

"We are?' She asked a bit confused, then she watched as Shun bend down and reached down to open a door. He open it from under, but it was a large door. Inside the passage was the most magical and beautiful garden. It was fill with so many variety of flowers and plants.

"How did you know this place?" The young woman asked Shun, she slightly touch a red rose.

Shun stop walking and stood still. He scratch the back of his head and slightly said, "I have been here before."

Alice look away from his eyes and begin to scan the area. This garden was so big and colorful. It was full of flowers, plants, and trees. There was so many different types of roses, daisies, tulips, etc.

"Thanks for sharing this with me." Alice muttered softly, she enjoy the smell of fresh flowers. She walked over to the black-haired man and kissed him briefly on the cheek.

"No problem." Shun replied back. The garden was inside the maze and a greenhouse was at the end. Foundations, stones, and other items decorated the place.

Alice walked around the center to smell and touch all the flower. Shun stood in the middle of everything just to observe her.

"Thank-you." Alice turn and walked toward him. She lean in and planted her lips against his.

"I enjoy this thank-you." Shun said afterward, he round his hands on her face and lean in to give her another kiss.

Alice slapped him softly and gave him another kiss. Soon the couple pulled away and begin to explore the place once more. As Shun was checking out the roses, he found a very beautiful one. Slowly and carefully, he picked up the rose and walked over to Alice.

"Compare to you, this rose beauty stays behind." He tugged the rose behind her ear. Slowly, he retreat back and admired his work.

"Thanks." Alice felt truly happy, no one had ever said something like that before. She lean in to give him another kiss, but someone intruded.

"_I knew you would be here."_


	11. Chapter 11: Jealous

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Review Shout-Out:**

**Ilovechesse: Thanks for your kind review.**

**Guest: Aww, thanks. I am so glad that you like my story**

**AliceGI: Thank-you.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**Chain Hearts**

`….`….`…`

**Chapter 11: Jealous**

`….`….`…`

"I knew you be here." Both heads turn to the source of the voice.

Alice watched the woman closely, her eyes were focus on Shun and a wide smile spread on her face. Whoever she was, she was really excited to see Shun and be here with him.

"Madam Musa-" Shun said first, he walked over to greet her.

"Wow, look at you Shun." The woman rush over to Shun and hugged him.

Alice just watched the whole scene, she felt something inside her stomach twirl and flip. Was she jealous?

"Madam Musa, please meet my student Alice Gebraich." Shun said, he pointed at Alice.

"Pleasure to meet Madam Musa." Alice kindly said, even though inside she felt like she wanted to take her away from Shun.

"You can called me Chan that is my real name." Chan said, "Madam Musa is my stage name."

"Well Shun, how about I go shopping with you and your students. By the way, they are looking for both of you."

"Oh shoot, come on Alice." Shun reach for Alice's hand, but Chan took it.

"Like old times." She muttered softly. Shun tried to let go of her hand, but her grip was a bit tight.

After they finally reach their destination, Alice trolled behind them.

"Where have you been?" Runo asked, she came from behind the crowd and stood in front of her friend.

"I went to see the maze and kind of got lost." Alice shortly replied.

Everyone soon begin to aboard the bus. Shun and Chan sat in the front together.

"Look at the headmaster flirting with Madam Musa." Runo commented in a low tone.

Alice stared at the two of them.

"Yeah." She only replied, but that feeling inside of her didn't leave.

"I heard she is rich." Runo said once more, but Alice tried to ignore it. Chan seem so perfect.

It was 2:30 already and the students were doing as much shopping as they could. Runo and Alice were checking out stores and trying on different clothes.

"I love this skirt." Alice commented, "I am going to try it on."

She grabbed a pink skirt and walked to the dressing room.

"One." She said to the woman in charge and gave her a tag with the number one.

Alice begin to try on the skirt, but suddenly the door crack open. In came the headmaster, he closed the door behind him and stared at Alice.

"You need to get out." Alice said, she quickly put on the skirt.

"I came to see you." Shun walked over to her and pressed his mouth to hers.

Alice tried to push him away, but his hand gripped her thigh and the other one her head. She was trapped in his seduction.

After a while or so, Runo begin to look for her friend. She noticed that Alice had disappear from the store. The young woman pay for her stuff and exit the shop. Slowly, she begin to look for any signs of Alice, but no luck. Runo traveled to an Anime store and entered the small shop. It was fill with different merchandised from vary animes. Bleach, Naruto, Sword Art Online, Attack of the Titans, and so on.

She begin to look around the place and noticed a cute boy listening to samples. He was dressed in ripped jeans, black shirt, and vans. His brown hair was neatly done and brush to the side. Runo retreat back and fell over some boxes behind her.

"Ouch." She rubbed her head.

The man took off his headphones and stared at Runo.

"Are you okay?" He asked, he walked closer and offer Runo his hand.

"Yeah, I think so." Runo took his hand, and he helped her up.

"Dan Kuso." The man commented afterward.

"Runo Miseaki." Runo offered him her hand and he shook it.

"Are you from here?" Dan asked.

"No, I just arrived." Runo replied back.

Dan led Runo to the back of store where they could sit.

They talked for a while, until Dan check his phone.

He offered her a kind and warm smile. He stood up and grabbed his board, "I have to go."

Runo waved him goodbye and watched the guy retreated. "Dan Kuso, I wish I can see you again."

Alice exit the dressing room in a commonly and order fashion. She had to fix her hair and her outfit. Luckily no one was outfit of the dressing rooms, so Shun quietly came out.

"I see you later." He muttered softly and walked the opposite direction of her.

Alice grabbed the skirt and pay for it at the cashier register. As she was walking out, she noticed that Chan was looking for Shun.

"Have you seen Shun?" Chan came closer and asked.

"I haven't." Alice replied back. Chan begin to look at her weird and she held up her nose.

"Next time tell Shun not to wear too much cologne." Chan respond back.

Alice tried to not look affect, she simple respond back," I didn't know the headmaster and me had the same taste in cologne."

"I better go." Chan commented and left the place. She knew that there was something going on between Alice and Shun. Why would Shun had taken her to the secret garden?

Alice felt relief as she watched the woman leave, she noticed that Chan was trying her best to take some information out of her, lucky for Alice she remained cool. As she was walking by the store, the orange-haired woman found Runo. She looked totally happy.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked the blue-haired woman. The brown-eyed stared at her friend in confusion.

"Yes." Runo commented like she was in cloud-9. "I am."

"Runo are you in there?" Alice begin to shake softly until Runo finally speak up.

"I met the cutest guy." A wide grin spread on Alice's face.

"I see now." Alice was truly smiling for her friend. "Did he gave you his number?"

Runo eyes widened and she looked at her in a frantic mode, "No. I need to catch him."

"I don't think you will catch him." Runo's eyes drop.

"I hope I see him again." And she cross her fingers tightly.

Shun was dead beat tired, after a long day at the mall- his feet were screaming to be rested. He slumped down on the bed and held his eyes closed. He wanted for everything to stay quiet so he could fall asleep. As he was daydreaming, someone enter his room.

"Who is there?" He asked, not bothering to open his eyes. A small hand pressed to his thigh and he immediately open his eyes. "What are you doing here, Chan?" He asked and then rose from the bed.

"We need to talk."


	12. Chapter 12: Old Friend

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Review Shout-Out:**

**Mitsuki-no-yume: Thank-you and I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Norakazami2611: I am so glad you was excited about the last chapter. More Dan!**

**AliceGI: I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**Chain Hearts**

`….`….`…`

**Chapter 12: Old Friend**

`….`….`…`

Chan lean back after Shun rose up from the bed. She noticed that she left the door open, so she walked back to the entrance and closed the door. A smile spread on her face when she noticed the unwanted girl eavesdropping nearby.

"Talk about what?" Shun asked the woman, he sat up straight.

"Why did you take Alice to do the secret garden?" Chan sat across from Shun, in a long black couch.

"Why does it matter?" Shun cross his arms over his chest, he eyed the woman with confusion. "It is just a place."

"Because it was our secret and now she knows."

Shun dropped his arm and stood up," It doesn't matter to you who I share my secrets with. It doesn't harm you that she knows."

Her eyes dropped to ground and hands balled up a fist. "It was our." She muttered again and left his room.

Shun sighed and sat back down, Chan was a big part of his childhood, he met her when he arrived to the academy. She was the small child whose mother worked in the cafeteria. She was one of the first friend she made, who show him this secret garden.

The showcase was soon begin, many of the guests had just arrived to the theater. Shun and the students arrived first to get the best spots in the house. Shun sat the very end of the row, Alice beside him and Runo beside her. Some of the teachers sat behind them along with the parents and other students.

"Thanks for coming to Madam Musa Showcase. We are going to have different types of music playing and each group of dancer will perform an original routine. This is a showcase of what my students can do and I hope that other students join the dance academy. Now, please enjoy the show." Chan said into the microscope, she was wearing a long black gown with a sweetheart neck line.

As each group of performers danced, Alice knew that they were very talented. The first dance was Jazz style, then followed by Latin Pop, Salsa, Rap, Interpreting Dancing, Bachata, Belly Dancing, Ballroom, Tango, and lastly, Ballet. In the ballet routine, Chan was also dancing and she provided that she was a very good dancer. Alice knew that the woman had much talent, she was way better than her in this point. The orange-haired briefly look at her headmaster and was very impressed. He was clapping for the woman on the stage.

"Someday, I am going to get the same impressed look from him." Alice thought as she watched everyone begin to give Chan a standing-ovation.

When the students return back to the palace, they were greeted with food. Chan's servants had cook a whole buffet of food for her guests. Some tables were placed out in the ballroom, so everyone could celebrate happily the showcase.

"Enjoy!" Chan said, she grabbed a glass of wine from the maid's tray and held it up.

Alice and Runo walked to the food station and begin to serve themselves. They grabbed a few things of each of different places. There was chicken, mashed potato, macaroni and cheese, lasagna, pizza, hot wings, pork roast, cooked ham, chicken breast, tossed salad, yeast rolls, steaks, and corn.

"Wow this food is great." Alice commented quietly, but loudly enough for Runo to hear.

"Yeah, I agree." Runo replied before she stuffed a meat of piece in her mouth.

Soon, the servant begin to bring desserts for the guests to enjoy.

"I hope everyone is having a lovely feast, but I would like to present someone special to me." Chan stood up and said to the crowd. All attention was on her.

"Please everyone, I would like for you to meet my boyfriend." Chan pointed toward the door and they open up. Everyone stared at the mystery figure.

Runo's eyes dropped as she recognize him. It was-

"Daniel Kuso." Chan exclaimed.

Runo's eyes dropped and she looked away from his piercing eyes. He didn't look like a normal guy no more. He was dressed in black pants, and a white collar shirt. Her appetite was gone and she excuse herself from the table. As she left, his brown orbs were on her watching every step she took.

"He was taken and had no room for her." She though as she ran to her room.

After a while, Alice excuse herself as well and walked back to the rooms. She noticed that Runo was acting a bit strange. The young woman open the door to the room and enter the place. Runo was lying on the couch with a book in her hands and her earbuds on her ear.

"Runo, are you okay?" The young orange-haired woman said.

Runo dropped her book slightly and stared at her friend," Why can't love be like in fairytales?"

Alice sighed and walked over to her friend. The blue-haired woman set her book down and sat up. The orange-haired woman noticed that her friend's eyes were slightly moist and red.

"Men are different in the real world."

Runo sighed sadly and lean on her friend's shoulder.

"I hope you find your true love." Runo muttered softly and soon fell asleep.

"Whatever." The orange-haired woman thought as she stared at the door.

Dan sat on the couch opposite of his old friend Shun. He had met Shun in the academy. And together with the help of Chan, they ran away.

"Wow, you became a headmaster. What happen after with escape the academy, where did you left of too?" Dan asked, he crossed his legs and placed his arms on top of the backrest.

"After we separate, Grandfather found me and brought me home with him. I was already 18 so I could decide my life. He understood and gave the headmaster position. Afterward, I begin to take classes to learn more about running a school. I was still young so I did not show my face much. And you with Chan." Shun smirked as he grabbed a glass full of wine.

"Yep." He said, in a careless tone.

Shun noticed his sudden mood change, Dan look depressed and sad.

"Why it wrong?" He asked suddenly, the black-haired man lean on his elbows.

"I loved her." Dan only response back.

Shun understood those words," Meaning not no more."

Dan nodded and stared his friend.

"Things change, I changed." Shun understood, he stood up and walked over to the window. It had a great view outside.

"Are you planning to move on?" Shun asked, his eyes focused outside.

"Yes, can you offer me a job?" Dan asked.

Shun begin to think," Sub."

Dan nodded and agree to the job. "I have to say good-bye to my past."

The black-haired man turn around and let out a chuckled," I know what you mean, we were troubled rebels back in the academy."

"Yes, we were." Dan pound his chest softly in agreement. "But we also wanted to fly free."

Shun sighed and begin to laugh," Dreams."

"Well, I am going to back up my stuff. I had nothing here since my parents are in another country. Chan was the only one holding me back and now it's gone." Dan said, he uncrossed his feet and stood up. "I see you tomorrow." He muttered before closing the door to Shun's room. As, he was standing outside of Shun's room, he noticed Runo coming out.

"Hey." He waved to her, but she quickly turn around and got back inside the room.

"I guess not." He mumbled to no one.

Her eyes sure didn't want to shut, she kept tossing back and forth on the bed. The young woman decided to stand up and walked outside to get some fresh air. She quickly tied her orange-haired and walked outside to the secret garden. Alice noticed that all the flowers were covered with droplets of water and it made the petals shined beautifully. She pick-up one of the flower and walk over to the bench. Carefully, she observe it and begin to take the torn off.

"Alice," Her name roll of his tongue so soft and sweetly. The young woman turn around and smiled at her headmaster.

"Shun," Only in their privacy they could use their real names.

"You love roses?" He asked, looking down at her hands.

"Yes." Alice confessed as she delicately touch the soft material between her fingers.

"I surely would love to learn more things about you." Shun sat beside her and said.

Alice eyes widened and then narrowed at him, "Chan knows so much of you. She knows beyond your soul."

Shun begin to scratch the back of his neck, "I thought this relationship was only about each other bodies."

Alice felt slightly disappointed, but tried to not show it, "Yes, my personal life is mine."

She angrily stood up and dropped the rose on the ground and walked pass Shun.

"Wait-"He grabbed her arm and stopped her. "I thought it was only based on our bodies, but now I think a bit more pass that. I want to know more about Alice." His grip soften and eventually dropped. "How about if you ask me 5 questions and I ask you 5 questions?" He suggested.

Alice turn on her heels and agreed to the suggestion.

"You first." They sat back down on the bench. Shun pick up the rose and gave it back to her.

"1. Where did you grew up?"

"I grew up in Cancun, but I was born in Japan." Shun answered.

"2. Do you have a middle name?"

"No." She shook her head.

"3. Was Chan your first girlfriend?"

"We never dated." Shun sincerely replied back.

" you regret moving here?"

Alice begin to think and her answered was, "No."

"5. Have you ever fallen in love?" That question was really hard for Shun and had never being in love before, but he wasn't sure of his present.

"No, I am certain about my past." He left Alice a bit confused with the statement, but they move to the next question.

"6. What would happen if you ex comes back "Alice let out a huff and crossed her arms over her chest. " His name doesn't longer provoke butterflies in my stomach. I moved on." She dropped her arms and him another question.

"7. Have you ever cheat on someone?"

Shun only shook his and then slowly he said, "I haven't and I won't either."

"8. Secret fantasy." Now it was Alice turn to really think, she looked over to the Shun and with red cheeks she replied back, "Having sex on top of the teacher's desk during school hours."

Shun eyes widened at her statement, "I can make that fantasy come true." He lean closer and pressed his lips to hers. "Mine would be to take you here in my favorite place in the world." He soon begin to press wet kissed to the nape of her neck and Alice allowed him. She allowed him to take her there in the mist of the secret garden on the cold bench. They couple was enjoying themselves, not aware of envy eyes- who was watching them.


	13. Chapter 13: Deep Cuts

**Overdue Update….Enjoy!**

* * *

**Review Shout-Outs:**

**HerobrineJr2: Thanks for reading my story. I am really glad you enjoy reading my story so far and I hope you enjoy this one. Thanks! And thanks for your compliment.**

**AliceGI: The answer will be revealed in this chapter. Runo will get some bits too. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chain Hearts**

`….`….`…`

**Chapter 13: Deep Cuts**

`….`….`…`

She grabbed all the bedding from her bed and threw it on the floor, then dumped the nightstand on the ground followed by the lamp and lastly the desk. Her room was beginning to look like a mess. She balled up her hands and slammed herself down the bed. She had just witness Shun and Alice making love in her secret garden. It wasn't longer hers and Shun- it was now Alice and Shun's. The young woman grabbed a pillow from the bed and hugged it closed to her body. She wished that it was Shun here holding her instead he was holding Alice.

"Shun, why did you chose her and not me?" She screamed really loud.

"Chan, are you okay?" Her boyfriend said, a bit worry and disappointed.

She uncovered her face and looked-up," I lose Shun." Dan always knew that Chan had strong feelings toward Shun, but the black-haired man decided to remain away from Chan. Shun found out that Dan had a crush on the brunette and decided to focus more on his training.

He walked over to the window and stared outside. "He was never yours, Chan."

Chan stood up and stand behind her boyfriend," At least I have you." She watched his reflection through the window. His eyes looked doubtful. When she noticed the quietness, she casually wrapped her arms around his waist.

Dan untangled her hands from his waist and turn around. "Not anymore because I am leaving." He muttered softly.

Her eyes widened and became red again. Tears flooded her eyes. "I don't want to be your boyfriend, I am leaving." Dan repeated again and he walked to the door and grabbed the doorknob.

Chan turn around and follow his step with her eyes," You can leave, I won't hold you back." Her boyfriend was leaving. She noticed that he began to take off the watch she had given him, "Here I don't need expensive presents." He tossed the watch to her and open the door.

"You will come back and beg forgiveness." Dan closed the door and the woman threw the expensive watch against the door.

"I hate you Daniel Kuso!"

Dan heard his ex-girlfriend words. He felt like a jerk for leaving her, but he had to do it. She was in love with someone else, he hurt him to know that Chan never love him like he did. A new life had begun, away from his past, away from Chan.

_Two Months Later_

December 5, was written on the very corner of paper. She sighed and tried to focus on her work, but it was impossible.

"Alice, are you okay?" She heard Runo whispering to her.

The young woman nodded and wrote down the exercise from the board.

"You seem gloomy." Runo said.

From, the corner of her eyes, she could see Runo concern eyes.

"I think so." Alice hoarse replied back, wet drops begin to fall on her paper and slowly, she got up and left the classroom.

"Is Ms. Alice okay?" The teacher asked with much concern as Runo.

Alice ran and ran until her legs gave up, until her body ached and slowly she fell on to the wet grass. Her clothes were beginning to stick to her body and her orange haired look dark and was on her face. Today was the anniversary of her parents. Two years since they left and two days before her birthday. To Alice, her birthday wasn't much celebration since her parents died a few days before. The young woman just wanted to cry and release her tears.

Shun had finished signing some papers, when he stood up and walked over to the window.

"Dam it is pouring outside." He commented, as he pushed the curtain- in order to get a better view. He scanned the area and noticed Alice crying outside on the school's patio. Shun immediately grabbed his umbrella and ran out of his office.

"Alice, Alice-"He called her name over and over again. She was really deep in her thoughts and memories. The black-haired man walked around her and noticed that she hurt from the inside.

"Alice-"He placed his hand on her shoulder and she look at her with trembling eyes.

"Shun, I want to forget this pain." Shun held the open- umbrella on top of her. "Help me forget." Her arms wrapping around his neck and she lean in to kiss his mouth.

"Alice, we can't." Shun replied, he grabbed her hand and brought it down.

"I am going to take you home." He said, and help her stood up. She nodded slowly, but when she tried to give the first step, she fainted on the ground.

Her bare back against a soft item. She held her eyes closed, but her hands begin to wonder and touch the soft material underneath her. Soon, voices came to her mind and she begin to pay attention.

"Will she be okay?' She heard Shun asked.

"Yes, she will be. Please stay with her." Another person replied back.

After a few minutes of silence, she finally open her eyes and looked around the room. It was neat, well-organized, clean, and simply- just like Shun.. She had only been here one time and never noticed the detailed of the room. She rubbed her eyes and sat up to look for Shun. She noticed that she was cover with a thick blue blanket and her shirt was gone along with her pants.

"What happen?" She asked, once Shun enter the room.

"Oh man, I forgot my book." She exclaimed, as she closed her locker. Because of the concern she had for Alice, she forgot her science book in gym. The young woman walked slowly to the gym, everyone was mostly except for a few teachers here and there. She pushed pass the double door and entered the gym. It was a large area with bleachers, two basketball hoops, and colored red, green, and white.

"Shoot." She noticed that she didn't left the book in the gym, but in the locker room. Quickly, she walked to the room and begin to tug on the doorknob, but it was lock. The young woman noticed Coach Kuso's office. "I hope he is still here." She crossed her fingers and walked to his office. She knocked a few times, but no one answer.

"Coach Dan." She repeated over and over, but still no answer.

Then, she heard water running from the boys' locker room.

"I really need the book." She thought and with a lump in her throat, she enter the prohibit-to-girl room.

"You fainted." Shun replied shortly, he was carrying a tray with a bowl of soup and a glass of orange juice. He set it in the bed and helped her sit up.

"The last thing I remember was that I was at school." Shun nodded and fed her a scoopful of chicken noodle soup.

"Yes, and then you ran out of the school. May I ask why?" Her eyes drift away from his and looked down at her hands. She sighed and then looked up again. Shun eyes fill with concern for the young orange-haired woman.

"My parents died a day like this. They were coming home for my birthday and their plane crashed. The accident was two years ago and I vowed to myself that I would never celebrate my birthday." Alice brown eyes begin to turn eye and they fill with little transparent tears.

"I am an orphan just like you that is why I can relate to you so much." Alice pressed her head to Shun's chest as he rubbed her back in a smooth manner. The young man felt bad for lying to her, but he had to come clean. It was now or never.

"Alice, there is something I had to tell you?" Alice look up a bit confused, she stared at the black-haired and waited for him to continue.

Shun set the bowl down and begin to scratch his head. "Where to start?' He thought and grew with every minute more nervous.

"My parents-"The sound of the door broke their conversation.

Alice broke her gaze from him to the door and then back to him.

"Who could it be?' He said aloud and stood up to walk to the door.

Runo was trying her best to peek in, but it was a bit too late. She spot Coach Dan, but he was completely, utterly naked. Her whole face turn red and she dodge for the door. As she was running, she didn't noticed the gym bag on the floor and tripped over it.

"Who is there?" Coach Dan yelled.

Runo heard the water turn off and the curtain begin pulled, follow by footsteps.

She closed her eyes and waited for the young man to come and punish her.

"Runo, what are you doing here? Please get out." Runo open her eyes and found the Coach in a simple white towel wrapped around his waist. His board chest was still wet with hints of droplet rolling down his chest- they disappear into the towel. She tried to keep her head up, but it was something so impossible.

"I- I- I-"She stuttered and quickly tried to stand up. Her cheeks were burning red and her heart bumping really fast. "Forget about the book." She thought as she ran out of the building.

Alice waited patiently as Shun talked to a man at the door. She heard a few words like as seen on television, promotion, and nice price. She assume that they were talking television products. She threw the cover to the other side and slowly got up. Setting her feet on the soft, velvet rug- she slowly walked to the bathroom. As she was walking, the young woman heard a phone ringing. Curious got the best of her and slowly creeped to the phone. It was Shun's phone. On the screen, was a picture of a woman with long black hair and on top of her picture was a name Mom.

"_His mom is alive."_


	14. Chapter 14: Thin Ice

**Enjoy the update! **

* * *

**Review Shout-Out:**

**NoraKazami2611: Thanks for reviewing my story and telling me that you love it. Thank-you.**

**AliceGI: I cannot thank you enough for your continuously support for this and all my stories. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. Poor Alice.**

**Special Shout-Out: To the readers, followers, favorites, and reviewers thanks for your love toward my story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chain Hearts**

`….`….`…`

**Chapter 14: Thin Ice**

`….`….`…`

"Mom." Her eyes widened, as she noticed the caller Id on Shun's phone. The call ended and she stood froze. Suddenly, she heard footsteps and retreat back to the bed.

"His mother is alive." She repeated once again in her slow motion. Afterward, Shun came in.

"People these days." He muttered as he closed the door. He noticed that she seem distracted and distorted.

"Are you okay?" Shun asked, he look over at his phone and noticed a blinking blue light. Missed Call.

"Alice-"Shun's eyes became hard and he ran over to his phone.

"Your mother is alive." Alice speak slowly and soft.

Shun unlock his phone and check the miss call. His mother had call and Alice had seen it.

"You saw it, didn't you?" Shun pressed the sleep button and placed the phone in his pocket.

"Why did you lied to me?' Alice asked, she stood up from the bed. She felt angry, confused, and mostly distrusted. She walked over and reach for the door. "You lied to me, Shun." She didn't care that she was barefoot and still weak. The only thing she wanted was to run away. She pull the door open and enter the hallway. The only thing she heard was, "Where are you going, Alice?" Alice ran until her legs arched and her breath was slipping away. She passed the lobby and almost made it outside, when she hit the door. Slowly, she open the door and noticed that it was pouring raining.

"Do you have an umbrella?" The lobby man asked, Alice nodded and watched him retreat. As she waited for the man, Shun arrive.

"Where are you going?" He asked, he grabbed her arm.

"Away from you!" She tried to snatch her arm away, but his grip was strong. He wrap his other arm around Alice's waist.

"Please let me explain. Please." He pleaded, and slowly loosen his grip. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and brought her closer.

"Let me go." She muttered softly, but his pleading voice was too much.

"5 minutes." His voice was quiet, almost like a whisper.

Alice sighed and gave up, she nodded and followed after Shun.

Runo quickly shut the door to her room and lay down on the bed. Her head kept replaying the image of Coach Dan. She felt a blush creeping on her pale skin. She sighed happily and unhook her backpack from her back. Making herself more comfortable, she begin to think of how the teacher looked very handsome. She placed one hand behind her head and another on top of her stomach.

"Dan, please love me back." She whispered softly.

"Runo, are you okay?" Runo heard the fading voice of her mother outside her room.

"Yes, I am just changing." The blue-haired woman quickly stood up and walked over to her walk-in closet. She grabbed a pair of black shorts and a plain blue tank top and begin to change.

"Okay baby. There is some food in the kitchen." The woman replied and left the area.

Runo sighed and lean against the door. Her mind was set on the professor and without him she would be in deep trouble.

Alice sat down on the bed and Shun squad down in front of her. He softly placed his hands on her knees and waited for her to calm down.

"Please talk." She said, a bit angry and upset.

He sighed and kept his hands on her knees. "My parents and I have a rocky relationship. After I was sent to the academy, they never came to visit me. Not once. And they didn't stop my grandfather from taking me. I ended up hating them and after I turn 18 and ran way, I didn't contact them. I haven't seen them since grandfather took to that place. They want to see me now and I will go to visit them. I am sorry I lied to you, but talking about my parents bring me bad memories. I loved them so much."

It was the first time that Shun talked so much and expressed his feelings. She placed her hands on his and her head on his.

"Please never lie to me again. You can trust me with anything and everything And I hope everything works well with your parents." Alice whispered and pressed her lips to his hair.

"I promise, I won't." Shun look up and pressed his lips to hers.

"How about if I make you some hot cocoa and waffles?" She smiled and nodded at Shun.

Runo was finishing her homework, she closed her textbook and set it inside her pack. She clean her white wooden desk and stood up. Slowly, she walked over to her bed and grabbed her phone. Went she open it, she noticed a notification on the screen.

"Alice Birthday Tomorrow." Appear in white letters on her screen.

"Oh shoot." She check her time and noticed that it was 7:30. "I still have time to buy some decoration." She thought and quickly placed her phone in her back pocket and grabbed her purse from her closet.

"Where are you going?" Her mother asked, the older woman saw her daughter coming down.

"To buy some decorations for Alice's birthday party." Runo rumble and left her home.

"I want to surprise Alice." She thought as she ran down the street and across the town.

Well the waffles with butter and grapes jelly were mighty good, and so was the hot cocoa. Alice and Shun sat down the couch and begin to talk about her birthday.

"How would you like to go out tomorrow night?" Shun suggested. Alice begin to think and she knew that she hardly did anything during her birthday so she agree.

"What time?" She asked. Now, it was Shun time to wonder. He would love to show her one of the best club in town. 'Live the Moment'.

"Around 10." He replied back shortly.

"I am looking forward to it." Alice beamed with happiness.

Shun sighed and lean back against the couch. His legs went up on the edge of the couch. The young man placed one hand under his head and the other reach for the remote.

Alice had never felt more at home. She watch how Shun look very peaceful as he watched some scientific show. The young woman changed position and placed her legs against Shun's and beside the couch back. She lean down and placed her head on the arm rest. She felt like she could truly live this live and be with him. Was she starting to fall for Shun? Confusion build her insides, but she quick shook it off. Shun was her headmaster and she was his student. She couldn't think of their future together, but there was hope inside her heart.

Shun noticed that she look lost and her mind was focus on something else. The black-haired man pressed the off button on the remote and called out her name.

"Alice-"

"Alice-"

"Alice-"He said and notice that she wasn't responding. He sat up and lean over to her.

"Alice-"He said again, his face closer to her. Their breath mingling with each other.

Alice blink a few times and focus back on reality. She found a pair of warm honey eyes stared at her and his cologne invading her nostrils.

"Are you okay?" His voice was full of concern, but Alice was more focus on the texture of his lips.

"I have to live this moment." She said and pressed her lips to her. It was taking him a bit to respond back, because he was confused. Slowly, he let his muscles warm up and his lips respond to her kiss.

"I want to have you all." He huskily whispered in her ear after they stop kissing.

"Take me." She challenged back and allowed him to attack her lips.

Runo look through all the shelves in the store and found some decoration. It wasn't a very big party and only consist of a few people who agreed. The party was set for 2 tomorrow. So far, she found a loud speaker, balloons, banners, ice-cream cake, chips, and drinks. As, she was rushing down the aisle, her cart hit someone else's.

"I am sorry." She said, the young woman look-up and found Coach Dan staring at her.

"Runo, what are you doing here?" Coach asked.

"I came to buy some party supplies for Alice." Runo replied back, she felt a blush coming to her face. "I am sorry about earlier."

Dan felt his neck heat up. "Please don't tell anyone that you saw washing." He said with embarrassment. "I don't usually wash at school."

"Dan- I." Runo quickly turn around and left the aisle.

"Runo, wait-"Dan called out to her, but she left to pay. He grabbed the last few groceries and follow behind her.

"What were you trying to say?" He asked, he was curious of what she had to say.

"I am hosting a small party for Alice, you should come, at the café." She replied quickly and tried to avoid his piercing gaze. She pretend to search for a magazine.

"Runo, I am trying to have full control of myself." Dan said, he reach her hand.

Runo felt electricity travel up her hand. "Control?" She repeated again.

"For this." He replied and placed his lips on hers. Runo felt like she was in heaven as she respond back to the wonderful kiss by her gym teacher. Coach Dan.


	15. Chapter 15: Birthday Special

**Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Reviews Shout-Out:**

**NoraKazami2611: I am so glad that it made your day. I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Guest: I hope you enjoy RunoxDan bits.**

**HerobrineJr2: I am so glad that my story makes you feel better. Thanks for your support and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**AliceGI: Yes, I think they might be falling in love.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chain Hearts**

`….`….`…`

**Chapter 15: Birthday Special**

`….`….`…`

The light of a very sunny day hit her face. She stirred up and faced the annoying bright light. Don't get her wrong, it was wonderful to see a beautiful morning, but not when you are trying to sleep in some more. She tried to stop the light from ruining her moment with Shun. Yesterday night, they had sex a few times. She had to admit that she was tired and sleepy. Shun's arm drape over her naked tummy. She tried to move it away, but he held on her. The young woman groaned and tried to reach the curtain. To her dismay, she fall and brought Shun alone with her. He was position on top of- naked body pressed to naked body. His golden eyes begin to fluttered open and stared deeply into hers.

"Did you wanted some this morning?" His husky voice making her blush and shiver. He sounded so seductively.

"I was trying to reach for the curtains." She pointed out. Shun stood up and walked over to fix the curtains. The curtains were dark so it cause the room to be dark once more.

"How about if I give you your present?" He said, and extended his hand toward her.

She took it and nodded. "I love the sound of that." She replied, the young woman walked closer to her lover and attached her lips to his.

Blue hair splash all over a pure white pillow. The owner of the blue mob was still in dreamland. Every time she closed her eyes, Dan round lips would appear. Runo knew it was prohibited to fall in love for a teacher, but who would find out. Now that she taste paradise, she didn't know if she could resist not trying them again. She grabbed onto a pillow and scream of excited. Her insides were like jelly. After the quick kiss yesterday, she finish paying and ran home. With one hand she dropped the pillow and with the other pick up the phone. It was nearly 8:30 and she needed to get the café ready for Alice birthday party.

"I hope he comes." The blue-haired woman chanted over and over as she fix her bed. She was looking forward to wearing a dress for Dan and celebrating Alice's birthday.

Alice return home around 9:00. She had to get dress before going to the café. Runo had texted her to meet her at the café around 11. Alice felt excited about celebrating her birthday with Runo and Shun. It was going to be extra special tonight. She open the door to her home and set Shun's jacket on the couch. She walked over to her room and picked out her clothes before washing. Since today was her birthday, she picked out a white dress with a sweetheart line decorated with teardrops crystals, colored-nude tights, a white coat, and a pair of beige heels. She set the whole outfit on the bed and grabbed a pair of white bra and matching panties to wear before getting change.

The whole shower was warm and delicious. It was like a shower where you wanted wash your whole self and smell very good. She apply extra shampoo and conditioner alone with extra body wash. Now, she was smelling like candy apples. After she changed into her under garments, she brush her teeth and detangled her hair. Slowly, the young woman walked into the bedroom, but was met with the door. Once more, she was caught almost naked. The sound of the phone broke her trance. She walked over to pick it up and saw Shun's name.

_"I am outside your door.- Shun"_ She happily sighed and set the phone down on the bed. Shun was indeed outside holding a vase of flowers and a red box.

"Please come in." Alice said, she hid behind the door and watch as Shun slowly got in. He rose an eyebrow and stared at her confusedly until she closed the door.

"I was washing." She said, she watched Shun face turn into a smirk.

"I love seeing you like this." He replied back and walked closer to her.

"Happy Birthday." He gave her the flowers and the red box.

"Thank-you." Alice eyes beam with happiness as she smell the roses and then set them on the table and then open the box. Inside was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, a golden thin chain with a 3-D bow covered in diamonds.

"I love it." She announced and cheered happily.

"I am glad." Alice went up to him and hugged her lover.

"Do you want me to put it on for your?" He asked, and extend his hand to her.

Alice nodded and gave Shun the necklace. Slowly, she turn around and pull her hair up.

"Thanks a bunch, Shun." She said, as she felt the cold material hit her bare neck.

"Your welcome." Shun replied, he pressed his warm lips to the nape of her neck.

"Now get ready because we have a party to attend to."

The café look very nice decorated. Runo placed some balloons, happy birthday banners, and table cloths. The speaker was plug and playing. Pizza, chips, cupcakes, drinks, hot dogs, nachos, small cakes, a large ice-cream cake, and fries were all set up and ready to eat. A few guests arrived. Runo fix her blue short dress and stood up straight in her silver heels. She straighten her hair and dressed it with a small clip. Everything was ready for the gathering. The young woman told everyone to hide as she saw Alice walking up toward the café.

"Surprise." Everyone yelled once Alice enter the placed. She screamed in excitement and ran to hug her friend.

"Thanks everyone." Alice kindly said, she felt tears brushing off her eyelashes.

"Enjoy!" Runo said and pointed toward the food.

"Is my best friend wearing a dress?" Alice asked suspiciously. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at her friend.

"Something new, I wanted to try." Runo said, she was trying to dismiss the topic, but her attention soon move to someone else. Dan came in the door. He was dressed in a dark washed jeans, black tennis shoes, and lastly a black v-cut plain shirt. His arms were quite attracted and his hair was pulled back.

Alice tried speaking to her friend, but her attention was somewhere else. She waved her hand in front of the blue-haired woman and found her starring at someone. Alice followed Runo's eyes path and found her starring at Dan. The school coach. The orange-haired woman couldn't stop a smile from spreading on her face. Runo was in love with Coach Dan and he made no effort in pushing her away. Behind Dan, was her favorite headmaster Shun. He look so handsome standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"Is that the headmaster?" Runo asked after she broke from her trance and focus back on reality.

"Sure is." Alice replied back happily. She went over to greet the Coach and the Headmaster while Runo did the same.

"That what was so nice of you." Dan commented softly at Runo. He was currently enjoy a slice pizza and a cup of soda pop.

"You think so?" Runo replied back, she tugged a piece of her hair back.

"Yes, of course." Dan said, he set the cup down on the ground.

"Thanks." Runo felt a bit embarrassed, especially about last night. "I would like to speak about last night."

Dan froze and set his pizza down. He swallow the lump in his throat and nodded.

"Somewhere more private." He lean close and replied back.

Alice saw Runo sneak up outside with Coach Dan and she felt like there was more than met the eye. She sighed and focus her attention to the headmaster.

"I think Runo did a good job." Shun muttered softly.

Alice eyes soften at the thought of her best friend doing all this for her. "Yes, she is the best and I really love that she cares for me." The orange-haired woman commented back. She and the headmaster were sitting down on the couch. He was enjoy some drinks and she was eating a plate full of chips.

"I am glad that you have someone like Runo." Shun commented and then playfully grabbed a chip from her plate.

"I guess sometimes I get good people in my life." Alice was talking about him and he caught it.

"Good then." Shun couldn't help, but feel soft and warm inside.

Runo lean against the wall in the back of the café. Dan was in front of her, with one hand pressed against the wall.

"I don't know what came over me." Dan replied back, "I just wanted to kiss you so bad."

Her cheeks blared up and she begin to chew on her bottom lip.

"I don't mind at all." Runo said and lean in to kiss him, but was stopped by someone.

"Runo, what are you doing?"

After the party, everyone went home. Alice went straight home to change her clothes and get ready for a date with Shun. She looked all over her closet and felt like a trouble teen. She couldn't find any clothes to wear. At the end, she settle for a mini black dress, colored-nude tight, and a pair of black ankle boots. She was all dressed up to meet her sexy lover and spend the night together. The young woman couldn't help, but feel tingling inside.

"I hope he likes it." She thought, as she watched her reflection on the mirror. Soon, the phone begin to vibrate and she looked over and caught site of Shun's name.

"Yes." She answer with a smile tugging on her face.

"I am outside waiting for you." Shun replied back.

"I be there in a few." She respond and placed her phone in her purse and exit the room. The young woman grabbed her keys from the counter and turned off the lights. Before, she left, she made sure everything was turn off and then she lock the door behind her. Like he stated before, Shun was already waiting for her outside. With the window down, she could see his beautiful face. The black hair slight wet and gel back. A brown collar leather jacket was also visible.

"Hey." Alice respond as she enter the luxury car. She briefly kissed him and then put on her seatbelt.

"You look beautiful." Shun said, he pulled up the window and turn the air conditioner on.

"Thank-you, so you look very handsome." Alice felt her cheeks heated up and her insides melt. She lean over and gently squeeze his leg, which was covered by a dark, washed, ripped jeans.

Shun grabbed her hand and drove with the other one. He kissed it softly and then let it go. The black-haired man offered her a smile and then focus his attention on the road. Tonight, they were going to go out, but he didn't took it as a date, but what about her? Did she thought it was a date? Did she wanted it to be a date? Confusion invade his mind as he drove away from the town. He gripped the steering wheel tighter and stared at the road. "Is it really a date?" That simple question kept playing and playing over again.


	16. Chapter 16: Only You and I

**Thanks for the review. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Reviews Shout-Out:**

**AliceGI: Thanks for your support. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chain Hearts**

`….`….`…`

**Chapter 16: Only You and I**

`….`….`…`

People say the night is young and so was she. Shun had pressed on the gas, almost hitting 65 miles per hour. Alice wasn't someone who love speed, but tonight she wanted to feel carefree. She reached for the radio and turn loudly the music. Some random song was playing on the radio, but who care? She was enjoying herself. She briefly turned around and faced Shun. It was obvious that he looked confused. Alice turn down the music and faced again.

"I am sorry. I wanted to let go." Alice said, she lean over and kiss his cheek and then turn up the volume of the music.

The club was packed as always. Shun had tried looking for an empty space, but he had no luck. He finally found one at the very end of the establishment. Luckily, there was a lot of amount of lighting and people walking around- beside the club, was a bowling alley, hotels, and restaurants. Alice turn the music off and then processed to take off her belt. Shun had turn off the car and grabbed his belongs. He took off his belt and open the door.

"Ready?" He asked to his lover.

"Yes." Alice replied back. She grabbed her bag that she had slammed in the back and open the door.

Both of them closed it at the same time and Shun lock it.

As, they were walking side by side, Alice gain some courage and grabbed his cold hand. He didn't took it back, instead he intertwined his fingers with hers.

The orange-haired woman couldn't help, but feel lucky. She love the feel of her hand with his. It felt magically. She enjoy the sensation and hope for more.

Runo laid flat on her cold bed. She reach for the pillow beside her head and begin to hug it. Outside her room, she could hear the fainting voices of her parents. They were obvious talking about how her father caught her with Dan. It was a good thing that her father was clueless about Dan's job in the school. She sighed and then heard her phone ringing. She panicked and quickly got up to her retreat it. Quietly, she walked to the end of her room and answer it.

"Hello." She whispered quietly.

"Runo, it is me Dan." Her hot teacher respond at the other end.

Her cheeks became red and her heart begin to pound. Before answering, she check to make sure her parents were not nearby.

"Oh hey." She respond back when she made the coast was clear.

"I am sorry about what happen during Alice's party. Can we talk?"

"It's okay. Do you mean on the phone?" Runo begin to chew on her bottom lip as she waited for his respond. She wish she could see him.

His voice came again. "No face-to-face. I am outside your window." Her heart stop. She walked a few steps and reach the window. The blue-haired woman didn't had a balcony so she had to go and meet him outside.

"Okay. I be down in a few." She said, before ending the call. With one hand she closed the window and with the other place her phone in her pocket.

Quickly, she fix her hair and search for a pair of shoes.

Runo closed the door to her room, but her parents caught her.

"Where are you going?" They asked. The couple were in their room, but heard the door closing.

"Outside, I forgot my book at the cafe." Runo quickly lied.

"Okay, go getting it and be back soon." Her mother replied back and she and her husband return inside to their room.

Runo let out a relief sigh and walked downstairs to go outside.

Dan was waiting nearby the cafe.

"I am glad you came." He said, once he saw Runo.

"Me too." She respond back smiling.

Alice and Shun were settled inside the club. The young man paid extra for a private booth. It had a curtain from unwanted viewers.

"Do you want a drink?" Shun asked. He was sitting directly in front of Alice.

"What do you recommend?" Alice replied back.

Shun begin to think and looked at the menu of drinks.

"A thousand sunsets." He pointed to the picture.

Alice looked down at the menu. It was a glass fill with different colored-orange liquor and shaved ice.

"Perfect." She replied back with a smile and lean back against the booth.

In front of them was a small computer where they could order. Shun ordered a thousand sunset for Alice and for him Vodka on the rocks. And to snack on, some peanuts."

"I am enjoying this place." Alice commented. She heard the music playing outside the booth. She begin to shake her arms.

Shun moved over and sat beside her.

"Go dance, I'll join you soon." He said and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

Alice placed her arms down and before she could deepen the kiss, he stop kissing her. She nodded and stood up.

"I' want to dance with you." She mumbled and then left to the dance floor.

Runo sat in one of the booth while Dan grabbed a chair and took a seat. He sat the opposite way, with his hands rested on the back of the chair.

"What do you want to talk about?" She acquired a bit nervous.

"About me and you." Dan replied back in a serious tone. Runo bowed her head down and stared at her cross legs.

"I want too, but I am scary." She confessed.

Dan stood up and walked over to her. He squad down and grabbed her chin.

"I really like you." The brunette lean in and placed his lips on hers. It tasted like heaven. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. Soon, they were making out in the cafe. He was holding her carefully and they both fell on the booth. Dan landed on touch of her. They were both sandwich between the table and the backrest. The only thing heard was the sound of their breathing.

Runo cheeks flared-up as she stared at Dan's bottomless brown eyes.

"Can we stay like this?" Dan commented playfully.

The sound of the door opening could be heard. Runo's eyes widened as she heard the creeping sound.

"Runo, are you there?" She begin to inner panic. And stared at Dan.

"Runo?" Her mother asked again.

"Yes, mom. My book fell under the table." She respond back quickly. Luckily, for her the booth was tall so her mother couldn't see Dan.

"Okay baby." Her mother replied back and open the door.

"Close the cafe before you leave." Her mother said again and close the door.

"That was close." Dan said, he quietly got up and helped her up. Runo let out a relief sighed.

"I better go." He said, he lean over and kissed her lips. "Right now our relationship is undefined." He commented after he retreat back.

Runo nodded and walked him to the door.

"I'll text you." Dan said and left the cafe.

He pressed the rim of the glass and drank some of the cold liquor. Quietly, he set it down the glass down and pushed the push the curtain to take a look at Alice. She was in the middle of the floor with her arms in the air. Shun stood up walked over to the dance floor.

He grabbed his partner from behind and begin to dance with her.

"I am glad you came." Alice pressed her head to Shun's shoulder. She turn her head to face his collar. The smell of liquor, sweat, soap, and cologne radiated from his body. It smell like him.

Shun didn't wanted to admit it, but he was enjoying dancing with her. Soon the music changed into a slow one. Alice turned around and tangled one of her hand with his. The other hand went around his neck. Shun looped his loose arm around her waist and brought her closer. They danced until the song ended with their bodies pressed to each other.

"How about if we get a drink?" Alice suggested. She didn't really know the song playing in the background- so she prefer a drink instead.

They walked hand-to-hand back to their booth and sat down. Alice grabbed a few peanuts and placed them in the mouth.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Shun said, he reached for his glass and took a sip.

"Yes, thanks." Alice grabbed her loose hair and tied it up into a ponytail. She fan the back of her neck with her hand.

After she felt a bit cooler, she reach for her glass and drank some of the cool liquid.

Shun reached inside his pocket and pulled out his phone. It was barely 2 am, but he wanted to take Alice somewhere else.

"I have another surprise." He said.

Alice gleamed in happiness and finish her drink.

"Should we go?" She said.

Shun nodded and stood up. He watched as the orange-haired woman did the same and then dig inside his jean pocket. Quickly, he pulled out some money and set it on the table.

"Come on." He placed his arm around and both walked to the exit.

As Alice was walking off with Shun, she accidently bump into someone.

"Oops, I am sorry." Shun dropped his arm and waited for Alice to fix herself.

"No need for apologize." She looked up and found her starring at familiar pair of eyes.

"You!"


	17. Chapter 17: Our Night

**Enjoy the 2nd Update of the Night!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chain Hearts**

`….`….`…`

**Chapter 17: Our Night**

`….`….`…`

"You!" Alice said happily.

"Alice." A young man replied, he wrapped his arms around the young woman.

"Baron, I am so happy to see you." Alice happily stated. She brought her hands down and smiled at her friend.

"Are you leaving already?" She remember Shun and then quickly nodded.

"I have to go, but it was nice seeing you." She hugged him again and then left with Shun. He had left so Alice won't see him face.

Once they were outside, Alice grabbed Shun's hand. He didn't push her away, instead he softly rubbed her knuckle with his thumb.

"Who was that?" Shun asked, a bit irritated, he try to put on a poker face, but it was hard not showing his emotions.

"A good friend from my hometown. Nothing more." Alice playfully slap his arm with her free hand. She liked seeing this part of him. All jealous and everything.

"I believe you." He replied back and squeeze her hand back. "Well come on lets go."

Runo closed the shop and enter her house. The house was dark with only one light turn on. She went over and turn the living room light off and walked upstairs to her room. As she was walking off to her room, her mother step out of her own room.

"You close the door?" Her mother asked, the older woman yawn as she stated her question.

Runo stood at her doorway as she respond back to her mother.

"Yes mom and turn off the lights." Runo's mother look down at Runo's bare hands.

"And the book?" She asked a bit serious.

"I left it downstairs." Runo lied quickly. She open the door and turn on the lights. Letting out a fake yawn, she walked over to her mother and kissed her good-night.

The blue-haired woman quickly change into a pair of pajamas colored pink with flowers. She retreat her phone from her pocket and walked over to the bed. Tossing the phone on the mattress, she fix her blankets and laid down. Slowly, she covered herself and hid her phone from her mother.

Runo open her message apps and quickly texted Dan good-bye. Her eyes lit up when he reply and wish her the same.

Alice closed her eyes as she felt them really heavy. She tried to say awake, but it was all in vain. She finally allow her eyes to shut and everything turn black. She could still hear the fainting sound of the music playing in the background. And the soft humming coming from Shun.

Shun turn his head slight and saw Alice finally getting some sleep. She was trying to stay awake and accompany him during the drive, but sleep finally won.

The young man reached for the stereo knob and slight boost-up the music. It was slightly loud enough for him to hear, but not loud enough for Alice. The man turn his head back to the road and starting singing inside his mind. He needed some distraction or else he would fall asleep on the ground.

She felt someone shake her shoulder and called her name. The sweet voice coming from the other side of the car. Her brown eyes fluttered open, but it was slightly blurring. She rubbed her eyes to wear some of that sleepiness away. First she look out the window and noticed sandy hills. A large green with the words Royal Beach -3 miles was on it.

"Where are we?" Alice asked a bit confused.

"We are at a special place for me." Shun turn before heading to Royal Beach. He turn again and again until he came across a small path. It was cover with trees on each side, but it was big for a large car. Shun drove down the path and it lead to a large beach house. Alice was amazed at the sight and place. In front of it was the ocean. The beach house was secure and away from any neighbors.

"Wow, this is amazing." Alice quickly got out of the car once Shun turn it off.

She turn her head slight and noticed small buildings.

"What is that?" She asked, pointing toward the buildings at the distance.

"BrightHouse Town." Shun quickly respond. He lean against his car and watch Alice looked amazed.

Alice walked over and sat on top of Shun's car on the door. She carefully watched the beautiful sunrise and how the sun stretch on the ocean.

"I love it here." Alice said, she pressed her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around it.

"Come on, let's go inside." Shun grabbed her hand and Alice let her feet down. They both walked inside the Beach House. It was well decor inside. Large windows on the front with white curtains behind them. The walls were beige with imprinted seashells. The living room had a large plasma television, fireplace, two brown couches and a small, brown coffee table in between them. There were two large painting of the oceans. Brown bookcases behind the couch opposite of the window. Beside the living room was the stairs and then the dining room. The stairs were dark brown and circular.

"Come on. I am beat." Shun set the keys in his pocket and grabbed her hand. Both walked toward the stairs and climb them. On top it had four doors. Three rooms and one bathroom.

Shun open one of room which was also the largest room. Alice admired the scenery. White curtains with beige rugs. A large king size bed with dark blue covers in the middle of the room. One large window beside the bed. And a large brown drawer with a television on top in front of the bed. There was also a closet and bathroom inside the room.

"I'll get you some clothes." Shun said and let go of her hand.

Alice nodded and went straight to the bathroom. Her body was tired from last night, but she still needed a shower.

The bathroom was big with a white tub in the middle. Marble floors and a beige rub combined with the brown shower curtain. A white vanity with a rounded mirror on top was beside the door.

She closed the door to the bathroom and begin to undress herself. She really needed a shower.

When she came out of the shower, Shun was holding some clothes for her.

"I hope these fit you." He said and handle her clothes. She nodded and thanked him.

Shun walked into the bathroom with his own clothes and begin to take a quick shower.

Alice observed the clothes. It was a pair of navy blue boy shorts and a plain white tee. It was a bit big on her, but it was really comfortable. The tee shirt fit her like a dress and ended above her knee. She was luckily a brush was sitting on the drawer so she begin to detangle her hair.

Shun entered the room, he finished pat drying his hair and hung the towel on the drawer.

"Are you tired?" He asked the young woman. She set the brush down and nodded slowly.

"Don't take me wrong, I love spend the whole night with you, but I am a bit tired." Alice respond back. She stretch her limbs and walked over to the bed.

Shun turn on the ceiling fan and walked over to the bed with Alice. "Come on lets sleep." He position himself on the right and Alice left to him.

Alice grabbed the thick blanket and covered both with it. It was a bit chilly from the fan and the shower.

"Good Morning." Shun playfully said and pressed his lips to forehead.

"Morning." Alice replied back and begin to close her eyes. It took a few minutes for Shun to fall asleep, but he was glad to spend the whole night with her.


	18. Chapter 18: Those Three Words

**I hope all my wonderful readers enjoy the update!**

**Review Shout-Out:**

**LisaXShun: I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

** .12: Thank-you and I am glad you love the couples.**

**AngelRoseStar15: I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully in the future I can make them longer. Thanks  
**

**Ashley: Thanks for your review and more like best friend. **

* * *

**Chain Hearts**

`….`….`…`

**Chapter 18: Those Three Words**

`….`….`…`

It was close to 3 in the afternoon, when Alice woke up from her deep slumber. She gently untangled herself from Shun's grip and walked to the bathroom. Quietly, she closed the door behind her and stood in front of the mirror. She begin to look for some toothpaste and toothbrush. Luckily, she found a new toothbrush and toothpaste under the sink in a small container. The container had other items like soap and shampoos. The young woman begin to wash her teeth and face. Once she used the bathroom, she walked back to the room. Alice begin to undress herself and took off Shun's old clothes. She picked up the discard clothes from the floor and set them down in a clothing basket near the corner.

Alice open the door and begin to look for some other clothing. She found a pair of jeans and a plain black tee. Smiling, she closed the door and begin to change. Shun was in deep slumber so she let him sleep. Quietly, she closed the door to the room and walked back to the kitchen. As she open the fridge, she noticed that there was hardly any food in the fridge. A few cans were stack inside the cabinet.

Alice went over to the counter where her purse was at and search for some money to buy food. She grabbed her wallet and phone. The white mobile had still 30% of battery charge so it was still useful. The orange-haired woman exited the house and closed the door behind. She slowly look up at the sky and noticed that it was slightly covered with grey full clouds.

"I hope it doesn't rain on me." She thought as she walked down the trail and quickly followed her phone GPS.

The phone pointed toward nearby stores, so she assume it was the town capital. The town was 10 minutes by foot from Shun's beach house. It was a small town with a beach, shops, and small houses. Alice turn off her phone to save some battery and enter the grocery store. She noticed that all the buildings were covered by large wooden planks. She pushed the door and the woman behind the counter immediately look-up.

"Welcome to Lala's Small Market." The woman greeted Alice. She wore a bright smile and her blonde hair was pulled up into a bun.

"Thanks." Alice replied back, she grabbed a basket and begin to shop.

As she gather a few items in her basket, she noticed that people would come in and leave soon. She got a bit worry about the cause. Hastily, she grabbed a few items like bread, ham, milk, water, noodles, chicken, and a bottle of wine. Alice walked up to the counter and waited for the woman to attend her.

"Are you new in town?" The woman asked as she rang the items up.

Alice nodded and begin to look for the money.

"Why are the people in such a hurry?" Alice asked as another customer came in, grabbed an item, and left some money on the counter.

"A big hurricane is going to hit tonight and the people are trying to prepare." The woman explained.

Alice begin to worry about the hurricane herself. She asked the woman to wait for her as she collected more items like flashlights, batteries, candles, portable batteries, cell phone chargers, mix trails, and any other dried food. She collected everything and let the woman ring up her total.

"It is going to be $70." The owner said. Alice nodded and gave the money to the older lady.

"Thank-you for warning me. My boyfriend and I are on vacation and we had no idea about he hurricane.

Alice said as the lady grabbed the money from her hand.

The owner nodded and called her daughter.

"Lili, please help this young lady with her groceries." The young girl nodded and grabbed some of the bags while Alice grabbed the rest.

"Thank-you, Mrs-" She looked down at the name tag." Lala."

At least Alice had some company as they walked back to Shun's house. The young girl kept her eyes on the dirt road as they kept moving. She briefly look up to the sky and fasten her pace.

"So you go to school?" Alice casually asked. The girl nodded and begin to kick some rocks around.

"Where do you live?" Lili look up toward the small houses and pointed toward a small red house with a car park in the front. From the house came a boy rushing over to them.

"Do you need some help?" The boy asked Lili.

Alice noticed that Lili looked a bit shy toward the boy. She saw her nod slowly.

"Yes, please." Immediately the boy's face brighten and he helped her out. The boy black curly hair bounce with every step and he kept his brown eyes on the Lili. Alice found young love so cute and hopeful. She sighed and continue walking with the kids.

Runo changed into a pair of fresh clothes. She was going to see Alice, so they could spend some time together. The young woman placed her phone in the back of her jeans and grabbed her house keys from her drawer. Quietly, she shut the door behind her and walked into the hallway.

"Runo, where are you going?" Runo's mother asked. The older woman was leaning against her bedroom's door.

"To see Alice." Runo said. She walked closer to her mother.

"You know a hurricane is coming." Runo dismissed her mother and went to check for herself. The dark sky was covered with thick layers of grey clouds barely visible.

"I promise that it will be quick mom." Runo placed her hands together and beg her mother.

"Okay, but come before it starts raining." Her mother said. Runo went over and kissed her good-bye.

After Runo arrived at Alice's apartment she begin to knock. There was no one to answer the door so she try calling, but no one pick up. The blue-haired woman sighed and begin to leave the place when she spotted Dan. He was leaving from someone's apartment.

"Runo, what are you doing here?" Dan asked curiously.

"My friend lives here." Runo replied back. She walked closer to her favorite teacher.

"Were you leaving?" He asked, as he walked closer to his car.

"Yes," She nodded.

"Well, how about if I treat you to some coffee at my house?" Runo suddenly grew nervous. She had never being alone with a guy at their house. She rubbed her hands together. The blue-haired woman begin to debate with her inner-self, but at the end she accepted the invitation to go with Dan.

After Alice told Shun about the hurricane. He spend all afternoon covering the windows and doors with wood. Some of the neighbors heard so they came to help Shun and Alice get ready.

Alice was inside cooking some pasta before the storm begin. She make some ice and stuffed it in a cooler in case everything went off. She charge her phone, the battery, and Shun's phone. The flashlights and candles with out and ready to be use.

Alice placed the cook noodles in a large plate and then on the table. The dinner was ready for when Shun came. Lastly, she placed the bottle of wine in the middle so they enjoy some of that too.

Shun came inside the house. His left hand was holding a large hammer that he used to nail the wood.

"It smells good in here." He commented as he walked across the room and into the kitchen. "And looks nice." He stated after checking out the table. The young man set the hammer underneath the sink and stood up to wash his hands.

"I hope you like it." Alice said. She gather all the dirty dishes and begin to wash them after Shun left from under the sink.

"I love the fact that my girlfriend cooked me all this." Alice's face grew a smile, but she then realized that the neighbor came over to help.

"The owner asked me about my girlfriend." He said almost reading her mind. She finished washing the dishes and turn off the faucet.

Shun was already sitting down just waiting on her.

"Alice, I am sorry I drag you into this. I didn't check the weather before coming." The said-woman walked over to his side and squad beside him.

"It is okay." She catch his chin and pressed a quick chaste kiss.

"Let's eat."

Runo enjoy chatting with Dan that she didn't catch the time. Soon the rain started pouring outside, but it was voiced out by the chatting. The teens were sitting down on Dan's leather couch. The small house was plain with simple beige walls. It had hardly any decoration, but it was still fancy.

Dan set the coffee on the rounded coffee table in front of him.

"Wow, it is 11:00." Runo said, she check her phone and noticed many missed calls from her mother.

"I need to go." Runo immediately stood up and set the cup down.

"Come on, I will take you home." Dan stood up and grabbed his keys. They both walked inside the garage.

"Thanks for inviting me." Runo said, she pushed the outside door which led to the entrance and noticed the roads were flooded.

"Oh no." She said, it was going to be hard getting home.

"I need to go." She turned to faced Dan.

"We can't go in this storm." Dan placed his hands on her shoulders and calmly stated.

Runo tried to relax, but she was in deep trouble with her parents.

"Come on inside. Tomorrow went it clears up we go." Dan led her back into the house and Runo took a spot on the couch.

"I am going to call my mother." She stated a bit worry. Dan nodded and watched her retreat into the bathroom.

The rain was smashing against the wooden covered windows. Alice had never being fan about storms. Shun was deep asleep, but she was a bit scary. Another smash against the window and she hid behind Shun's bare back. With her hand she push the blanket upward and covered her face. The young woman tried to relax, but it was pointless, she was scare.

"Are you okay?" A sleepy Shun asked. Like an animal, he pushed his neck up and stared at her.

"I am scare." Alice admitted, she was still under the covers with her face hidden from view.

Shun sighed and sat up straight. He reached over and grabbed the blanket from her hands.

Alice tried to retreat it back, but Shun held it.

"You don't have to be afraid. I will protect you, Alice." He seriously stated.

Alice knew that Shun wasn't lying about the statement. She trust him with her life.

"I know, but it brings bad memories and fear." The orange-haired woman also sat up.

"Relax." Shun caresses her pinks cheeks and she seem to enjoy it. Afterward, he grabbed her and pressed her to his chest.

"I will guard you until you fall asleep." He pressed his lips to her forehead. Alice nodded and pressed a quick kiss to his chest. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine a beautiful place fill with peace and love. And in the silent of rain, she muttered those three words that were missed by Shun's ears.

"I love you."


	19. Chapter 19: Brother & Sister

**I hope all my wonderful readers enjoy the update!**

**Reviews Shout-Out:**

**HerobrineJr2: I am so glad you like my story.**

**Erica18: Yes, she loves her headmaster. So cute!**

**Chain Hearts**

`….`….`…`

**Chapter 19: Brother &amp; Sister**

`….`….`…`

Runo laid on Dan's big bed. Her blue hair sprayed all over Dan's white pillows. She pressed her nose to the pillow and could smell the faintly smell of Dan. It smelled like soap and shampoo. A manly shampoo. She turned on her side and faced the empty space on the other side. Dan had decided to sleep on the couch while the young blue-haired woman took the bed. Even though, the bed was awfully comfortable, she couldn't sleep, she kept tossing over and over, but she was restless. Her mind kept replaying the conversation that she had with her mother, Runo had lied to her mother about her whereabouts. She plainly told her mother that she would be stay at Alice's house and her mother believed her. All her life, her mother always told her to never lie and to wait until marriage before giving herself up to a man.

_Be Honest. _

_True Love Waits_

_Would she had assume that I and Dan slept together because I spend the night at his place? _She thought as she rose-up from the bed and placed her feet down on the cold floor. Even though, it was fairly cold inside the house, her body was hot. The big, over-sized shirt moving as she took each step. Quietly, she open the door and walked out of the room. Dan was lying on the couch with his back toward her. He was only dressed in a pair of black cotton pants. Quiet as a mouse she crept pass him, but he somehow heard her.

"Can't sleep?" He asked, slowly he turn around and faced her. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and then focus his round, brown eyes on her.

"Yeah." She replied back," I just came for a glass of water." Her throat became dry as she stared at Dan's shirtless top part. She felt her lips go parched as she noticed that he was in top-shape.

"Like what you see." Dan respond back with a smirk on his face. He sat up and tossed the blanket that was covering his lower bottom to the side. The brown-haired man stood up and walked over to her.

Runo was speechless as she watched Dan approached her like a hungry predator. She nodded slowly and her cheeks burned rosy red. He backed her against the wall with his body pressed against hers. She could feel the hotness of both his body and breath.

"I can make you feel good." He whispered hotly into her ear.

She could feel his wet lips on her neck as he viciously attached it. Runo felt like she was on Cloud 9. A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt Dan's hand on her hip. His lips found hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was dying to be touched, but she stopped when Dan stop.

His brown eyes burn with desire and stared straight at her. "I can't do this to you." His voice was hoarse and almost like an attempt to hold back. He dropped his hand from her hip and pressed his lips to hers again, but in slow kiss.

Runo wasn't able to utter a word, she just stood confused. She wanted this so bad, but he was given her a chance to make things right. He wanted to be with her, but it was a bit too early for both of them.

"Thanks." She said, "But would you join me in bed?"

Dan nodded and said, "For you I will wait 1000 years."

Shun was trying to fall asleep, but his eyes won't give in. His eyes focused on the white ceiling above them. The rain outside was going pretty hard, but Alice was able to fall asleep. He clutched his arm tightly around the young woman in his arm. Orange pieces of hair covered her face and fell onto his naked chest. The young man was thinking about everything to be more exact about Alice. What would happen went Alice leave? Or when she finds someone else? Would Shun be able to move on with his life? He tried not to think so much about the future, but deal with the present. There was a chance that Alice could leave with someone who can hold her hand in public, someone who would not get her kick out of school or someone she could go to prom with? Shun loosen his grip and remove his arm from under her. Quietly, he snuck out of the bed and made sure that she was cover.

He stepped outside to the living room and walked over to the kitchen. He unplugged his phone and begin to surf the web.

_"Hurricane Taylor is slowly moving across the country,"_ was the main headline in the Google News. He check the weather forecast and saw that the hurricane would be gone by Christmas. That was a great thing. As soon as the hurricane was gone, he would return to his house to pick up some clothes. His dream was to spend Christmas and New Years with Alice. **Together.**

_A few days later._

Alice couldn't believe that Christmas was really near. She and Shun had left the beach house and return to their respective houses to collect some clothes. The young woman enter her house and close the door behind her. Being at home felt different, but not unfamiliar. She tossed the keys onto the counter and walked to her room. Before, she had time to gather her clothes, a loud knock came from the door.

"Who?" Alice replied. She walked out of her room and over to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked before she open the door, she stood-up on her tip-toes and looked outside to see a young woman standing there.

"Hello." It was a young woman with short, light-blue hair. She wore a long trench coat and a pair of jeans with brown boots.

"My name is Maron and I just move here." The young woman introduced herself, she looked fairly friend.

Alice grew confused.

"I would like to know if you know the town's academy address."

Alice nodded and allowed the woman to enter. Maron took a seat on one of the couches.

"I will write it for you." Alice said, she walked over to the kitchen and begin to look for a pencil and pen.

"Thanks, I am going to the orientation today because I applied for the dance teacher job."

"Well here you go. The academy is nearby."

Marion nodded and took the paper from Alice's hands. "It was nice meeting-"

"Alice, my name is Alice.

"It was nice meeting you Alice."

Runo closed the door behind her and begin to walk down the sideway. She was going to visit Alice and made sure that the young, orange-haired woman was okay. As she continue on her path, she begin to think about Christmas. Her parents had invited Dan to eat and Runo was thrilled to have Dan at her house. The blue-haired woman sighed of happiness as she walked down the sideway. Runo passed by a store and saw something that capture her attention. A beautiful gift for Dan and that it will show him that she really likes him. She pause in front of store and open the door. The sound of a small bell signal for the owner of a potential customer. Runo look for the item she had spotted on the window.

"Are you looking for something?" An older lady came and asked her.

"Yes, I am looking for an item that is on display." Runo replied back. The older lady walked near the entrance and look at the window display.

"Oh that item." She pointed to the item that Runo was requesting.

The blue-haired woman nodded in agreement.

"I only have one in stock."

"Can I buy it?" Runo asked with hopeful eyes.

"Is it for a special one?"

"Yes, a guy I really like."

The lady begin to smile and finally said yes." This item means love."

Runo couldn't help, but feel special at the sight of the beautiful present for her love one.

Shun gather the teachers profiles in his hand. He neatly stack them on one side as he sat down on the leather chair. He grabbed the first one and open it.

"Maron." He said, he pressed a button on the phone which connected him to the receptionist.

"Can you please tell Ms. Maron to enter?"

Shun stopped pressing the button and waited for the person to come. A soft knock came from the door and he loudly said," Come in."

Maron was extremely nervous as she pushed open the door. The headmaster was sitting directly in front of her. He rose his head up and she felt like she seen an angel. The most beautiful thing alive. Black midnight hair and honey-colored eyes. She lose focus on everything and everyone. It was only her and that gorgeous man in front.

Shun noticed that the teacher wasn't responding back.

"What is your major?" He repeated the same question again. The young woman with light-blue haired rapidly blink and then focus on the question instead of him.

"Dancing." She replied, he noticed that she begin to rub her hands on her pants like she was nervous.

"Can you work full time or part?"

"Full." Shun nodded to this and quickly type in his computer.

"I see that you taught at Hills Point Dancing Academy for 3 years, why did you leave the place?"

"I had to move back to my hometown because I got divorce from my husband and move in with my brother. He will be attending the school too."

Shun nodded as he listen to the woman's story.

"You will be working every day from 8 till 3." He quickly respond back and click a button on his keyboard. Soon the sound of the printer could be heard as the printer printed out a paper. As soon as the work was done, Shun reached back for the paper and retrieve it.

"Here is your schedule. Please stop with the secretary." Shun said as he gave the paper to the woman.

"Thanks Mr. Kazami." The woman said as she stood up and grabbed the paper from Shun's hand.

"Welcome to the school."

After she finished packing and everything, Alice return to the academy to find Shun. She walked down the aisle of the hallways as she turn the corner, she spotted her old friend Baron. He was with a group of students. As he turn around, their eyes immediately lock and a wide smile grew on his face. Baron quickly look over to the teacher and noticed that he was distracted so he went over to Alice.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he approached the young woman.

"I could ask the same anything, but I go to this school." Alice replied back.

Baron's eyes widened and he cheerfully hugged Alice. "I am glad. That way I can have someone to help me around the school."

"That's cool. Come on, I can show around."

Alice and Baron walked to different hallways with different rooms.

"So what did you sign-up for?" Alice asked as she turn her head to talk to Baron.

"Associate Arts." Baron replied back, "I always had a thing for drawing." He said as he admire a painting that was hung by the wall.

"Yeah, I remember that drawing you drew for me."

"Do you still have it? I remember you like homemade gifts."

Alice was about to speak when Shun turn the corner and saw them.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked loudly.

Baron eyed Alice as she eyed the headmaster.

"I was showing the new student the way around the school." Alice quickly bow and apologized while Baron stood still.

Shun quickly check his watch and rapidly replied, "Orientations are still going so if he could return back to the group it would highly appreciated."

"Yes sir." Baron bowed and turned to talk to Alice.

"Can you come with me?"

Alice was about to speak when Shun step-in. "I need to speak with Ms. Alice so she must stay."

Alice gave Baron an apologized smile and turn to face Shun. As soon as Baron was out, Alice was the first to speak.

"Talk about what?" Instead of Shun answer her back, he reached for hand.

Alice's eyes widen as then an amusement smile spread on her face.

"You was jealous."

Shun shook his head and then pouted his lips. "No, I wasn't."

Alice was about to speak again when Shun pressed his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer.

"Come on." He said breathless.

Alice couldn't help but nodded. Shun was an attractive man when he was jealous


End file.
